


In a Maze of Confusion

by PixiesAndFreckles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatting & Messaging, I don't actually know how long this will be, I don't really know the plot of this, I put 22 chapters but that might change, I tried my best, Inconsistent punctuation, Inconsistent use of the word Hyung, Is this funny? idk, Love triangle between Hyunjin Jeongin and Seungmin, Non-Idol, Not sure how that will play out, Rated teen for swearing, all the usernames are bad, chat fic, hopefully the title doesn't suck, idk what else to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixiesAndFreckles/pseuds/PixiesAndFreckles
Summary: Hyunjin is trying his best to tutor cute freshman JeonginSeungmin doesn't know how he feels about HyunjinJisung is in love with Minho but like what's new (Minho is clueless)Felix and Changbin are confused gays (In the fact that they both like each other but don't realize)And Woojin and Chan are the exhausted parents who are trying their best*Innie doesn't become a "character" until a few chapters in*





	1. A Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan creates the group chat Stray Kids so he can manage all his children. Woojin tries to be a supportive boyfriend. Hyunjin is a panicked gay. Jisung cries (I'm so sorry I did this to him). Minho is mean. Changbin "hates" Woochan being loving boyfriends. Felix is just Felix. And Seungmin changes everyone's name every four seconds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the beginning of each chapter, I'll list all the characters and their usernames. Also A short summary of the chapter.
> 
> Woojin: WoojinBear, FavoriteDad
> 
> Chan: CB-97, MeanieHyung, ChannieHyung
> 
> Minho: DancingKingMinho, SavageKing, FuckOff, NOSWEARING, Minho
> 
> Changbin: Rap_God_B, stupid, BinnieBin
> 
> Hyunjin: Prince_Jinnie, LoverBoy
> 
> Jisung: Sungie.The.Squirrel, CutiePie
> 
> Felix: Lix.00, stupid #2, Licorice
> 
> Seungmin: Minnie-_-Mouse, HAHHAHAHAH, PleaseGiveMeBackMyAdminRights2k19
> 
> *Innie isn't in this yet :( *

_CB-97 created the group: **Stray Kids**_

_CB-97 added WoojinBear, DancingKingMinho, Rap_God_B, Prince_Jinnie, Sungie.The.Squirrel, Lix.00, Minnie-_-Mouse_

 

CB-97: Hello friends I gathered you here today so we could have one cohesive group chat

 

WoojinBear: Awww that’s such a cute idea. Now we can all chat with each other

 

Rap_God_B: We get it you two are in love now keep that mushy shit outta here

 

CB-97: There are children here!

 

Rap_God_B: They’ll live.

 

Lix.00: Actually I’m dying because you said a curse word

 

Sungie.The.Squirrel: You said worst things when you stubbed your toe this morning

 

Lix.00: I have no idea what you are talking about

 

Sungie.The.Squirrel: Felix just yelled at me to shut up before he threatened to murder me

 

CB-97: There will be no murder in this good christian household

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: Hyung that’s such an old meme

 

CB-97: I’m happy that you were respectful and called me Hyung but also I’m upset because of what you said

 

WoojinBear: It’ll be okay, baby. We already knew our children were disrespectful

 

Rap_God_B: Didn’t I already say to keep that lovey-dovey stuff outta here

 

WoojinBear: See. Disrespectful.

 

Prince_Jinnie: Changbin Hyung leave the other Hyungs alone. Just because you are single and lonely doesn’t mean that they need to hide their love.

 

CB-97: This is why Hyunjin is my favorite

 

WoojinBear: We shouldn’t pick favorites

 

Lix.00: I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVORITE. WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING AUSSIE BROS??? DO I MEAN NOTHING TO YOU????

 

Sungie.The.Squirrel: I htought I wsa your favoirte

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: Great Jisung is crying.

 

Sungie.The.Squirrel: I’m ont cyring

 

Lix.00: As his roommate I can confirm that Jisung is crying. And as his roommate this means that I’m obligated to fix this with cuddles so thanks for that Channie Hyung.

 

_Minnie-_-Mouse changed CB-97’s name to MeanieHyung_

 

_Minnie-_-Mouse changed WoojinBear’s name to FavoriteDad_

 

FavoriteDad: What did I just say about favorites?

 

Prince_Jinnie: I approve of these changes.

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: Don’t you have a freshman to tutor?

 

Prince_Jinnie: SHit!

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: Hyunjin just sprinted out of our room. I’m dying.

 

Rap_God_B: I just noticed that you have a -_- face in your username.

 

_Minnie-_-Mouse changed Rap_God_B’s name to stupid_

 

stupid: I do not agree with this change

 

Lix.00: So change it. I think Chan Hyung gave everyone admin rights.

 

MeanieHyung: I should probably change that.

 

Sungie.The.Squirrel: No one asked you

 

_stupid changed their name to BinnieBin_

 

Lix.00: Why didn’t you change it back to Rap_God_B?

 

BinnieBin: Where’s the fun in that.

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: Rap_God_B is also a terrible username

 

BinnieBin: ….

 

Lix.00: I think you broke him

 

_Minnie-_-Mouse changed Lix.00’s name to stupid #2_

 

stupid #2: What did I do????

 

Prince_Jinnie: ……

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: What happened?

 

Prince_Jinnie: Someone come save me

 

DancingKingMinho: From a freshman?

 

Prince_Jinnie: HE’S THE CUTEST PERSON THAT I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON AND IDK WHAT TO DO

 

stupid #2: Flirt

 

Prince_Jinnie: I can’t flirt!

 

stupid #2: You literally flirt with everyone.

 

Prince_Jinnie: I do not!

 

DancingKingMinho: I’m pretty sure you flirted with me when we first met

 

Prince_Jinnie: NFDHRHSE I DID NOT HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT

 

_Minnie-_-Mouse changed DancingKingMinho’s name to SavageKing_

 

BinnieBin: Someone please take away Seungmin’s admin rights

 

MeanieHyung: I don’t know how…

 

stupid #2: Woojin Hyung your boyfriend is an idiot

 

FavoriteDad: I know

 

MeanieHyung: Hey!

 

FavoriteDad: But I still love you

 

MeanieHyung: I don’t know if I want your love

 

FavoriteDad: I’m sure someone else will love me back. Guess I’ll just pack my things.

 

MeanieHyung: NOOOO I DO LOVE YOU

 

stupid #2: I thought it would take longer for Channie Hyung to crack

 

MeanieHyung: YOU JUST DON’T UNDERSTAND TRUE LOVE

 

stupid #2: Probably because I am a child

 

SavageKing: I’m pretty sure you’re an adult but we can keep treating you like a child if that makes you feel better.

 

Prince_Jinnie: IS ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME???

 

SavageKing: No.

 

Sungie.The.Squirrel: Just be you Hyunjin and everything will work out :)

 

SavageKing: Didn’t I just say that no one would help him

 

Sungie.The.Squirrel: Are you saying I’m a no one or that I shouldn’t have helped him

 

SavageKing: Both

 

Sungie.The.Squirrel: oh...

 

stupid #2: Great he’s crying again way to go Hyung.

 

SavageKing: Sungie I didn’t mean it like that I thought you knew it was a joke

 

_stupid #2 changed SavageKing’s name to FuckOff_

 

_MeanieHyung changed FuckOff’s name to NOSWEARING_

 

_Minnie-_-Mouse changed NOSWEARING’s name to Minho_

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: You don’t deserve a cute name right now

 

Minho: ….

 

Sungie.The.Squirrel: Can I get a cute name?

 

_Minnie-_-Mouse changed Sungie.The.Squirrel’s name to CutiePie_

 

CutiePie: Thank you

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: You’re welcome you precious bean

 

stupid #2: Back to an earlier conversation. Why do you have a -_- face in your username Minnie?

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: Because Hyunjin calls me Minnie Mouse and I hate it so I put the face there.

 

stupid #2: But you still chose it as your username?

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: Too bad your name is already stupid or else I would change it

 

stupid #2: Of course it’s stupid you chose it

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: that’s not what I meant

 

stupid #2: I don’t get it

 

BinnieBin: This is why you’re named stupid #2

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: Don’t forget that you are still stupid #1

 

_stupid #2 changed their name to Licorice_

 

Licorice: I forgot that I had admin rights

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: I could always change your name back

 

_MeanieHyung revoked Minnie-_-Mouse’s admin rights_

 

MeanieHyung: I figured it out!

 

FavoriteDad: Good job sweetie

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: -_-

 

Licorice: uh oh double -_- face

 

BinnieBin: There’s only one

 

Licorice: His name already has one in it. So he is double angry.

 

_MeanieHyung changed their name to ChannieHyung_

 

ChannieHyung: This is way better

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: You better sleep with one eye open tonight Hyung

 

FavoriteDad: Please leave my boyfriend alone. I’d miss him.

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: Fine

 

Prince_Jinnie: I think the cute boy likes me

 

Minnie-_-Mouse: have you looked in the mirror it’d be hard not too

 

Prince_Jinnie: :)

 

Minho: So what happened

 

Prince_Jinnie: Am I allowed to talk to Minho Hyung?

 

CutiePie: The cute name made me feel better so yes

 

Prince_Jinnie: Okay so I was helping him with the work for our interpersonal communications class because his major isn’t communications it’s Biology and he’s taking this for a general education requirement. And I kept flirting with him subtly and he kept smiling at me with his cute braces and then he asked if we could exchange numbers.

 

Minho: If you didn’t have his number before then how did you contact him to meet up?

 

Prince_Jinnie: He sent an email to the whole class to see if anyone wanted to create study groups. So we’ve been talking over email.

 

BinnieBin: What is this “You’ve Got Mail”?

 

Licorice: Have you ever seen that movie?

 

BinnieBin: No I just know it involves emails

 

Licorice: Fair enough

 

Prince_Jinnie: Felix?

 

Licorice: Yeah?

 

Prince_Jinnie: Why is your name Licorice?

 

Licorice: I don’t know. It was the first thing that came to my mind.

 

CutiePie: Hyunjin and Seungmin are the only ones who haven’t had their names changed.

 

Licorice: OOOH LET ME DO IT

 

_Licorice changed Prince_Jinnie’s name to LoverBoy_

 

_Licorice changed Minnie-_-Mouse’s name to HAHHAHAHAH_

 

HAHHAHAHAH: someone please change this

 

_CutiePie changed HAHHAHAHAH’s name to PleaseGiveMeBackMyAdminRights2k19_

 

PleaseGiveMeBackMyAdminRights2k19: This is worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note: I decided to list out the boys and their majors here instead of trying to incorporate them into the story one by one.
> 
> Woojin: Theater and Broadcast
> 
> Chan: Music Production and Business
> 
> Minho: Dance education
> 
> Changbin: Art
> 
> Hyunjin: Communication
> 
> Jisung: Education (Like younger kids)
> 
> Felix: Journalism
> 
> Seungmin: Psychology
> 
> Jeongin: Biology
> 
> 0o0
> 
> Also the living situations are:
> 
> Chan, Woojin, Minho, and Changbin share an apartment off campus. Minho and Changbin have their own rooms and Woochan share.
> 
> Hyunjin, Seungmin, Felix, and Jisung live in a "suite" on campus. Hyunjin and Seungmin share a room and Felix and Jisung share a room. The suite has a shared common room and bathroom.
> 
> And Jeongin lives in a freshman dorm with an un-named roommate.
> 
> 0o0
> 
> (3Racha still rap together/ Minho, Hyunjin, and Felix are on a dance team/ Seungmin and Woojin do the musicals for fun/ And Jeongin does whatever is plot convenient. I'll probably discuss how the boys all met in a later chapter or in one of these notes. Or maybe in some short stories. I don't really know. Well just have to wait and see.)
> 
> 0o0
> 
> If you have any suggestions for names please let me know :P
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> I like Tumblr better than Twitter so if you have any requests, comments, or just want to talk message me on there :)
> 
> I'll also post updates, previews, and other things on there so if I go MIA that's the place to look. Also, I'd love to get to know the people who read my stories. I don't have any K-pop friends so please befriend me :P
> 
> \- Mira


	2. Threats and Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is forgetful, Woojin is still #1 dad to Chan's disappointment, Minho makes up with Jisung through Ice cream, Changbin is sassy, Hyunjin dies of embarrassment, Jisung almost fights Felix and Changbin, Felix takes over Seungmin's job of changing everyone's names and ticks most of the members off, Seungmin is upset because he still doesn't have admin rights, and Jeongin is finally mentioned by name but still isn't in the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woojin: FavoriteDad
> 
> Chan: ChannieHyung, Forgetful
> 
> Minho: Minho, On.Thin.Ice, BoughtMeAWaffleCone, WaffleCone
> 
> Changbin: BinnieBin
> 
> Hyunjin: LoverBoy (In another chat - Jinnie)
> 
> Jisung: CutiePie, WhippedCream
> 
> Felix: Licorice (In another chat - Lixie) 
> 
> Seungmin:PleaseGiveMeBackMyAdminRights2k19, Loser, Salty

Group Chat: **Stray Kids**

Licorice: Why is the group chat named Stray Kids?

 

ChannieHyung: That’s our squad name

 

Licorice: Decided by who?

 

ChannieHyung: Me!

 

FavoriteDad: He says it’s because you are all his kids

 

LoverBoy: Where does the Stray come from?

 

ChannieHyung: Because we all come from different places and came together as one

 

BinnieBin: Gross

 

ChannieHyung: :(

 

FavoriteDad: I think its cute honey

 

ChannieHyung: :)

 

PleaseGiveMeBackMyAdminRights2k19: 1) Just because you hate love and affection doesn’t mean it’s gross Changbin Hyung. 2) Can someone pleeeaaassseee change my username?

 

_Licorice changed PleaseGiveMeBackMyAdminRights2k19’s name to Loser_

Loser: -_-

 

Licorice: I regret nothing

 

CutiePie: I’ll do my best to protect you Lixie

 

Licorice: Thanks Sungie :3

 

BinnieBin: Doesn’t Felix know taekwondo?

 

Licorice: Yes, why?

 

BinnieBin: Doesn’t that mean you don’t need Jisung to protect you?

 

Licorice: I need him to protect me mentally. Seungminnie fights with words not physically action, duh.

 

Loser: He’s right. I’d break him mentally and then physically.

 

Minho: Raise your hand if you’re scared of Seungmin

 

Loser: You better watch it Minho. You’re still on thin ice.

 

_Licorice changed Minho’s name to On.Thin.Ice_

Licorice: This is fun :)

 

ChannieHyung: Do I need to take away your admin rights?

 

Licorice: No Hyung :(

 

FavoriteDad: Let him have his fun Channie

 

Licorice: Thanks Woojinnie Hyung :)

 

Loser: Woojin hyung just keeps proving that he is the #1 dad

 

ChannieHyung: What did I do?

 

Loser: You took away my admin rights and now I have to live with this dumbass name.

 

_Licorice changed Loser’s name to Salty_

 

ChannieHyung: Seungminnie watch your language and Felix I will take away your admin rights if you don’t stop

 

Salty: Actually I don’t mind the change. Salty is better than Loser.

 

Licorice: Haha take that Chan Hyung

 

On.Thin.Ice: As someone who is on thin ice you might want to watch it before you join me Felix

 

CutiePie: Y’all hear something?

 

On.Thin.Ice: I’ll buy you food if you stop ignoring me.

 

CutiePie: Would you look at that Minho is talking. Guys pay attention Minho has something to say.

 

Licorice: *Cough* whipped *cough*

 

BinnieBin: You’re dead now.

 

CutiePie: Why are you trying to get on my bad side Felix? I know where you sleep. I literally sleep across the same room as you.

 

Licorice: You aren’t here right now. I’ll just lock the door.

 

CutiePie: My keys open the door stupid

 

Licorice: It might but you also left them on your desk this morning.

 

CutiePie: AND YOU DIDN’T SAY ANYTHING!!

 

Licorice: I messaged you about it three seconds ago

 

CutiePie: Felix…

 

LoverBoy: Goodbye Felix I’ll miss you

 

Salty: I’ll bring you your keys Jisung. Felix just went into the bathroom. He’s an Idiot.

 

CutiePie: Thanks Minnie

 

Salty: -_-

 

LoverBoy: Mouse hahah

 

BinnieBin: ?

 

LoverBoy: If you put the messages together it would spell Seungmin’s username Minnie-_-Mouse

 

CutiePie: Wait a second you never told us the name of the boy you like.

 

Salty: He thinks we’ll stalk the boy if he tells us

 

ChannieHyung: Well he isn’t wrong. I gotta make sure my children like good people.

 

Licorice: HEY!

 

Salty: What?

 

Licorice: You helped Jisung

 

Salty: Well no duh

 

On.Thin.Ice: Someone would have ended up helping him sooner or later.

 

LoverBoy: Or he could have just gone to the RA

 

Licorice: I forgot about the RA. I don’t think he’s talked to us since we moved in.

 

Salty: I don’t think I've seen him since we moved in

 

LoverBoy: That’s because he has early morning classes and you guys all sleep until noon

 

CutiePie: It’s a great lifestyle

 

Licorice: I just realized I helped derail us from the most important conversation… WHO IS THE BOY THAT HYUNJIN LIKES!

 

LoverBoy: I’m not telling.

 

Licorice: Then I’ll just stalk you until I find out

 

LoverBoy: You aren’t good at sneaking around. I hear you every time you get up at night. Also where do you sneak out to.

 

Licorice: Nowhere…

 

LoverBoy: I’ll tell you who I like if you tell me where you go

 

Chat: **Hyunlix**

Lixie: I sneak out to the Hyung’s apartment sometimes. Now tell me the boy’s name.

 

Jinnie: Yang Jeongin. Don’t stalk him please. And why?

 

Lixie: YOU LIKE INNIE??

 

Jinnie: You didn’t answer my question. And how do you know Jeongin?

 

Lixie: He’s in my math class. And sometimes Changbin hyung messages me and we hang out.

 

Jinnie: Late at night?

 

Lixie: Yeah!

 

Jinnie: You two are hopeless

 

Lixie: What does that mean

 

Lixie: Hyunjin!

 

 

Group Chat: **Stray Kids**

Licorice: I know who Jinnie likes and you guys don’t

 

On.Thin.Ice: I don’t think anyone else cares

 

Licorice: Some of you know him

 

LoverBoy: WHO ELSE KNOWS HIM?

 

Licorice: Pretty much the whole group

 

FavoriteDad: So it’s someone most of us know who aren’t in this group?

 

Licorice: Yep!

 

LoverBoy: Don’t forget that I know a secret about you Felix

 

On.Thin.Ice: What? That Felix sneaks into our apartment at god awful times?

 

FavoriteDad: Felix sneaks into our apartment?

 

ChannieHyung: I thought you knew?

 

FavoriteDad: Did you know Changbin?

 

BinnieBin: I’m the one who lets him in.

 

FavoriteDad: How long has this been going on?

 

Licorice: Pretty much since school started. But it isn’t every night. Mostly it’s Thursday nights.

 

FavoriteDad: And I never knew?

 

Licorice: That’s your problem not mine. Jinnie even said himself that I’m apparently not good at sneaking around.

 

CutiePie: You aren’t

 

Licorice: Have I been waking you up this entire time?

 

CutiePie: Yes

 

Salty: Yes

 

LoverBoy: Yes

 

Licorice: Why didn’t you guys tell me?

 

CutiePie: I didn’t think it was any of my business.

 

Licorice: I feel bad for waking you all up

 

Licorice: But to make it up to you I’ll tell you that Hyunjin like Jeongin

 

LoverBoy: Dude!

 

ChannieHyung: WHAT!?

 

FavoriteDad: HE IS A CHILD, HYUNJIN.

 

On.Thin.Ice: He’s an adult, hyung. Besides I think they would make a cute couple.

 

ChannieHyung: A CHILD!

 

BinnieBin: I think the Hyungs are broken

 

Salty: The boy you’re tutoring is Innie?

 

LoverBoy: Why does everyone know him?!?

 

Licorice: I told you I know him from math and Seungmin is also in that class. Channie, Changbin, and Jisung know him because he did some vocals on one of their songs. And I think he’s been to the Hyungs’ apartment for dinner before and that’s how Minho and Woojin Hyungs know him.

 

CutiePie: I didn’t realize Hyunjin didn’t know Jeonginnie.

 

FavoriteDad: Chan why didn’t you invite Jeongin to this chat?

 

ChannieHyung: I did. He said he was too nervous to join. I didn’t want to push him into it.

 

Licorice: ADD HIM

 

LoverBoy: DON’T YOU DARE CHANNIE HYUNG I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU. I’LL RUN AWAY. OR SOMETHING EQUALLY AS BAD.

 

On.Thin.Ice: While you guys all bicker about this I’m taking Sungie out for ice cream. Changbin tell me when it’s okay to come back.

 

CutiePie: YAY!

 

BinnieBin: Why am I on babysitting duty?

 

On.Thin.Ice: Because everyone is about to fight on whether or not Innie should join and you’re the only one who probably won’t be involved.

 

BinnieBin: Fair enough

 

FavoriteDad: Have fun getting ice cream Sungie and Minho, Hyunjin you aren’t running away, and let’s invite Jeongin to dinner sometime with all of us so he’s comfortable joining the chat. Lord knows that boy needs more friends. He told me that his roommate sucks and he doesn’t really talk to anyone.

 

Licorice: He talks to Seungminnie and I

 

Salty: I think he only talks to us because you won’t leave him alone

 

Licorice: Rude

 

Salty: Is that going to be my new name -_-

 

Licorice: no… Hyung said he’d take away my admin rights

 

ChannieHyung: I think having Innie over for dinner is a great idea! Is everyone free on Thursday?

 

Licorice: Hyung…. That’s when Hyunjin, Minho, and I have dance practice.

 

Salty: Woojin hyung and I have rehearsal that night.

 

ChannieHyung: Right. That’s why I made a mental note about Thursday. It’s a 3Racha day.

 

BinnieBin: It’s good to know that you love Sungie and I that much hyung.

 

_FavoriteDad changed ChannieHyung’s name to Forgetful_

 

Licorice: Yes join the dark side hyung

 

Forgetful: I’ve been betrayed

 

On.Thin.Ice: Is it safe yet?

 

BinnieBin: I guess?

 

CutiePie: Minho Hyung bought me ice cream in a waffle cone which means he’s better than y’all now

 

_CutiePie changed On.Thin.Ice’s name to BoughtMeAWaffleCone_

 

BoughtMeAWaffleCone: Sungie… Can I make a slight change?

 

CutiePie: I guess :(

 

_BoughtMeAWaffleCone changed their name to WaffleCone_

 

WaffleCone: The upper case A next to the W was upsetting me

 

CutiePie: Okay :) I think this is better anyway

 

_BinnieBin changed CutiePie’s name to WhippedCream_

 

Licorice: Nice one Hyung

 

Salty: I won’t save you from death

 

LoverBoy: We never made a date for dinner/ my funeral

 

WhippedCream: Oh I have a matching name with Minho Hyung… Cute!

 

Licorice: Does he seriously not get it?

 

Forgetful: Is Friday night okay?

 

LoverBoy: I have to tutor Jeongin that night so it depends if you want to eat before or after

 

Salty: Probably after that way if we embarrass you then you don’t have to sit through an awkward tutoring session

 

LoverBoy: This is why Minnie is my favorite

 

Salty: :)

 

Licorice: I don’t think I’ve seen Minnie use any other face except -_- before

 

LoverBoy: He sends me smilies all the time

 

WaffleCone: Now that’s what I call whipped

 

WhippedCream: Oh….. Changbin Hyung….

 

Licorice: You better run Binnie

 

BinnieBin: Oh look at the time I have to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for names please let me know :P
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> I like Tumblr better than Twitter so if you have any requests, comments, or just want to talk message me on there :)
> 
> I'll also post updates, previews, and other things on there so if I go MIA that's the place to look. Also, I'd love to get to know the people who read my stories. I don't have any K-pop friends so please befriend me :P
> 
> (I'm trying to post every Friday at 8pm EST but that might change)
> 
> \- Mira


	3. Problem Solving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion about the upcoming "Family Dinner" is pushed aside when the news about Jeongin getting his braces taken off is announced. This spirals into Hyunjin "dying", Seungmin getting his admin rights back, Changlix somewhat fighting, Jisung being confused, Minho trying to survive another day, Woochan fixing everyone's problems, and even more ice cream.
> 
> *Jeongin may not be in the chat yet but that wasn't going to stop me from mentioning the fact that he got his braces off. Also this chapter has some slight angst but not too much*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woojin: FavoriteDad (in another chat - Chicken)
> 
> Chan: Forgetful, An.Okay.Dad (In another chat - Kangaroo) 
> 
> Minho: WaffleCone
> 
> Changbin: BinnieBin, Traitor (in another chat - TheGloomyOne)
> 
> Hyunjin: LoverBoy, Not_Actually_Dead, Dead
> 
> Jisung: WhippedCream
> 
> Felix: Licorice, FakeBitch (In another chat - Sunshine)
> 
> Seungmin: Salty, I.Have.Returned

Group Chat: **Stray Kids**

FavoriteDad: Is there anything that we shouldn’t make for dinner tomorrow?

 

WaffleCone: Doesn’t Jeongin have braces? So maybe avoid stuff he can’t eat.

 

Licorice: Innie actually went to go get his braces off today. He missed Math because of it so Seungminnie had to copy his notes for Jeongin.

 

Salty: Yeah because your hand writing sucks

 

Licorice: I offered to make the copies myself but you declined

 

Salty: Do you even know how to use the scanner?

 

Licorice: No…..

 

Salty: My point exactly

 

LoverBoy: JEONGIN GOT HIS BRACES TAKEN OFF?????

 

WhippedCream: I think Hyunjin died

 

LoverBoy: Jisung can you come and see if I still have a pulse?

 

BinnieBin: Why am I friends with a bunch of weirdos?

 

Licorice: Because you love us :)

 

Salty: More like he loves one of us

 

Licorice: ?

 

WhippedCream: Minnie just made a terrible joke. Ignore him

 

Licorice: Okay….

 

Forgetful: Well I have everyone’s allergies and foods they hate in the notes section of my phone so I’ll just make dinner tomorrow

 

WaffleCone: Why do you have that?

 

Forgetful: So no one dies

 

WhippedCream: We may have to give Channie Hyung his #1 dad status back

 

_WaffleCone changed Forgetful’s name to An.Okay.Dad_

 

An.Okay.Dad: I can live with this

 

LoverBoy: Innie just sent me photos of him without his braces and I am officially deceased

 

Salty: Guess I’ll just have to suffer with a single room. Such a pity. Also that means that Felix, Jisung, and I automatically get A’s in all our courses

 

BinnieBin: I think that only counts if it happens during finals week. Also all of us would receive A’s from being in his close friend group

 

WhippedCream: I think it’s just the people living with said person

 

Licorice: Nah I think it’s the friend group

 

WhippedCream: Minho Hyung please tell them Seungmin and I are right

 

WaffleCone: Why is this put on me?

 

WhippedCone: Because Hyunjin is dead and the other Hyungs would have ignored me

 

An.Okay.Dad: I wouldn’t have ignored you but I would have to agree with Changlix

 

BinnieBin: Changlix?

 

Licorice: I think that’s our ship name

 

BinnieBin: Whatever

 

LoverBoy: I’m not actually dead why are we arguing this?

 

_BinnieBin changed LoverBoy’s name to Not_Actually_Dead_

 

Salty: Hyung that’s a terrible name. Channie Hyung please give me my admin right’s back so I can right this wrong.

 

_An.Okay.Dad gave admin rights to Salty_

 

Salty: God bless

 

_Salty changed Not_Actually_Dead’s name to Dead_

_Salty changed their name to I.Have.Returned_

 

BinnieBin: How is Dead better than Not_Actually_Dead?

 

I.Have.Returned: Because I said so

 

_I.Have.Returned changed Licorice’s name to FakeBitch_

 

FakeBitch: WHAT DID I DO???

 

I.Have.Returned: You took my job of changing everyone’s name

 

An.Okay.Dad: I regret this already

 

FavoriteDad: You can’t take it away again Babe. That would be mean.

 

An.Okay.Dad: I know

 

WhippedCream: I want a Tee-shirt with Felix’s face and the caption Fake bitch now.

 

BinnieBin: Me too

 

FakeBitch: :( You guys are mean

 

WaffleCone: I think it’s in a loving way

 

I.Have.Returned: It isn’t

 

_FakeBitch changed BinnieBin’s name to Traitor_

 

Traitor: You could have just changed your own name Lixie

 

FakeBitch: Seungmin would have just changed it back and you aren’t allowed to call me Lixie

 

I.Have.Returned: Last time it was Minsung fighting now it’s Changlix

 

Dead: Next up Woochan

 

FavoriteDad: I can assure you that Channie and I won’t be fighting

 

Chat: **BinniexLixie**

TheGloomyOne: Felix are you actually mad?

 

Sunshine: No

 

TheGloomyOne: Are you still coming over tonight?

 

Sunshine: Depends on how dance goes

 

TheGloomyOne: Remember to eat before you go to practice

 

Sunshine: Yes Hyung

 

 

Group Chat: **Stray Kids**

 

WhippedCream: Yeah I don’t need the dads fighting right now

 

FavoriteDad: Is something wrong Jisungie? Do you need to come over and talk?

 

WhippedCream: I’m Fine

 

An.Okay.Dad: That’s code for “Come over and bring ice cream”

 

FavoriteDad: WE’RE COMING SUNGIE

 

WhippedCream: It really wasn’t but I don’t mind ice cream

 

WaffleCone: Hey using ice cream to get on Jisung’s good side is my tactic get your own

 

WhippedCream: Please bring lots of ice cream just to upset Meanho

 

FakeBitch: Ha Meanho instead of Minho

 

Dead: We got the joke Felix you don’t need to tell us

 

FakeBitch: I’ll see you at dance

 

Dead: What does that mean?

 

An.Okay.Dad: Do you also want ice cream Felix?

 

Traitor: I think he put us on silent

 

WhippedCream: I’ll check on him. And yes bring him ice cream it can always go in the freezer.

 

Dead: I didn’t mean to actually upset him

 

Traitor: I think he’s having an off day

 

WhippedCream: Bring a lot of ice cream. Like a ton. Mountains of it.

 

An.Okay.Dad: WE ARE ON OUR WAY

 

WhippedCream: He probably won’t eat it right now because of dance but he might after

 

 

“Can you just tell me what’s wrong?” Jisung draped himself over his roommate. Normally Felix would accept his cuddles but the other boy pushed him away.

 

“I’m just having a rough day,” Felix mumbled into his pillow.

 

Jisung isn’t the best with advice and comforting other people. In fact, he’s probably the worst in the group when it comes to something like this, but he’s the only one there. Sure, Woojin and Chan were coming with ice cream the official way to heal a sad soul, yet the time span between their apartment and the dorms was always changing. Traffic was unpredictable and Jisung figured they were stopping by the store. Because the older boys most likely didn’t have “mountains” of ice cream in their freezer. After all the only mountain of ice cream Jisung had ever seen was in an episode of Rugrats.

 

However, Jisung knows Felix. And he knows when the other boy isn’t just having a rough day and that something more is happening. He also knows that the only people Felix will talk to about this are either Chan or Changbin. Jisung does pride himself in being Felix’s best friend but he knows that the older boys have something he doesn’t when it comes to talking about problems. Chan is just naturally great at helping people and Jisung honestly thinks the older boy should become a therapist or something. And Changbin is just Changbin.

 

While Jisung isn’t great with talking about problems he’s fantastic at guessing them. But, with Felix the guessing isn’t that hard because most of the boy’s problems these days related to one person, Changbin.

 

“Is this about Changbin?” Jisung knew the moment the question slipped from his mouth that he shouldn’t have asked.

 

Before Jisung could try and fix his mistake a knock comes from their front door signaling the arrival of the ice cream. And well their Hyungs, but Jisung is really focused on the ice cream portion because who doesn’t love free ice cream?

 

Felix was coaxed from his bed to sit on the beat-up couch in their common room (which was just a fancy phrase the college used instead of living room) for a mock “family meeting”.

 

Jisung really did have some things he wanted to talk with his Hyungs about but he knew the focus would be on Felix. So, Jisung’s mind pushed his problems into the back of his head. Where they’d probably sit for a while untouched until something happened to remind him. This was a typical occurrence and Jisung had learned to live with it.

 

“So, Lixie-” But before Chan could continue whatever he was going to say Felix interrupted him.

 

“Can we not do this right now, Hyung?” Instead of Felix’s normal whining voice the tone had come out dead and monotone. And because Jisung is so well tuned to Felix and all his habits he picked up on it.

 

“Because you don’t want to or because you don’t know what to say?” Chan asked.

 

“Both,” Felix replied.

 

“Will you promise to tell me when you have it figured out?”

 

“Yes.”

 

They sat in a somewhat awkward silence for a bit. Each boy, even Felix, had a tub of ice cream open on their lap as they used plastic spoons to carve out the frozen treat. Which was a bit of a mistake because the ice cream wasn’t soft enough and Jisung almost snapped his spoon in half twice.

 

After sometime Felix got up to fix himself some ramen. Which wasn’t the best dinner but Jisung figured that eating ramen over nothing would be considered an okay dinner. Especially when Felix had dance in an hour or so. And dancing on an empty stomach is one of the worst decisions someone could make. Jisung speaks from experience since he did a musical in high school, and he forgot to eat before one practice and almost fainted.

 

Jisung is left in the dorm all by himself after Felix had left for practice. Their Hyungs had followed the younger boy out. It confused Jisung because he thought they would at least stay for a bit to see if anything was wrong with him. He knew that Chan had picked up on the fact that he wanted to talk. Nothing got past the older Australian when it came to how his “children” felt. Maybe Chan had just decided that Jisung needed time to think as well?

 

 

Chat: **Two Gay Dads**

Chicken: When do you think we should corner Felix again?

 

Kangaroo: When he comes to us. Jisung might require some meddling because I don't think he would have told us everything today. But maybe that's just my dad radar getting mixed signals from Felix. 

 

Chicken: Why are our children so confused?

 

Kangaroo: Don’t even get me started. Sometimes I regret being the only two that have things figured out.

 

Chicken: Yeah but we weren’t always like that. Remember when we met in the Café?

 

Kangaroo: You promised not to bring that back up!

 

Chicken: It’s been over a year now

 

Kangaroo: Did we forget to celebrate our one-year anniversary?

 

Chicken: Shit…

 

Kangaroo: I can’t believe us

 

Chicken: Are you free next Saturday?

 

Kangaroo: I’m free any day if it means going out with you

 

Chicken: We’re already together you don’t need to use those lines anymore

 

Kangaroo: Yeah but I know that you hate them

 

Chicken: I might hate them but I love you

 

Kangaroo: I love you too

 

Chicken: This is why Changbin says we’re gross

 

Kangaroo: Probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added in some non-chat writing so hopefully, you all like that. I was going to write that part from Felix's "POV" instead of Jisung's but Sungie just flowed better. It also leaves you guys wondering what's going on with Felix and allowed me to hint at what might be bothering Jisung. I'd love to hear what you guys think about it :) 
> 
> Fair warning the next chapter is probably going to be more "normal" writing than "chat" writing due to the dinner. (so hopefully you guys don't mind the non-chat writing)
> 
> 0o0
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you have any requests, comments, or just want to talk message me on there :)
> 
> I have a few one-shots that are outside this universe planned and I have an idea for a Woochan prequel but I might wait to write that until this is done. 
> 
> (I'm trying to post every Friday at 8pm EST but that might change)
> 
> \- Mira


	4. A Family That Eats Together Stays Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Felix talk, Hyunjin tutors Jeongin before dinner, Seungmin awkwardly helps with dinner, and the Hyungs are kinda just there. 
> 
> *Innie has finally arrived whoooooooo*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woojin: FavoriteDad
> 
> Chan: An.Okay.Dad
> 
> Minho: WaffleCone
> 
> Changbin: Traitor
> 
> Hyunjin: Dead
> 
> Jisung: WhippedCream
> 
> Felix: FakeBitch, Slightly_Okay
> 
> Seungmin: I.Have.Returned
> 
> Jeongin: I.N, BbyFox

Group Chat: **Stray Kids**

Dead: So what’s the plan for tonight? Like how are Innie and I getting to the Hyungs’ apartment?

 

WaffleCone: I’m picking up Jisungie, Felix, and Seungmin already.

 

An.Okay.Dad: I’ll come to get you two

 

Dead: I feel like I’m in middle school or something

 

FakeBitch: Why?

 

Dead: Because my dad is picking me up from my not date to take me to another not date

 

I.Have.Returned: Rip

 

Dead: I’m fine

 

FavoriteDad: More ice cream?

 

WhippedCream: This is so out of character but I think we’re okay on the ice cream

 

FakeBitch: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH JISUNG??

 

WhippedCream: Listen, each of us has at least two pints of ice cream in our freezers we don’t need anymore…. For now...

 

Traitor: I always forget that y’all are extra and have your own mini fridges

 

FakeBitch: All of our mini fridges combined make one large fridge

 

An.Okay.Dad: He’s got you on that Binnie

 

FavoriteDad: What time are you meeting Jeongin again Hyunjin?

 

Dead: Like 4:30 I think but that’s because we usually study for two hours.

 

WhippedCream: Y’all study for TWO HOURS???? ARE YOU OKAY???

 

Dead: Some people are actually at college to do work and pass.  What a shocker. Who knew? Not me I guess.

WhippedCream: -_-  -_-  -_-  -_-

 

Dead: Fight me

 

WhippedCream: I will

 

An.Okay.Dad: Calm down Children

 

WaffleCone: I’d stay out of it Hyung. We all know they’ll be cuddling on the couch later anyway.

 

WhippedCream: You also wanna fight Minho

 

WaffleCone: I mean yeah kinda

 

WhippedCream: Why :(

 

WaffleCone: Idk to give me something to do until dinner. I’m bored.

 

WhippedCream: Come hang out! (Hyunjin and I won’t fight if you come over)

 

Dead: I wasn’t really going to fight you anyway

 

WaffleCone: Why not. I have to drive you brats over to the apartment anyway.

 

FakeBitch: I know why I’m a brat and maybe Seungmin but how are Jisungie and Hyunjinnie brats?

 

I.Have.Returned: Why did you write cute versions of the other two’s names and not mine?

 

FakeBitch: I figured you didn’t want me to. Sorry Minnie

 

_I.Have.Returned changed FakeBitch’s name to Slightly_Okay_

Slightly_Okay: I’ll take it

 

WaffleCone: I use the term Brats lovingly btw I’m leaving the apartment now I’ll be over soon

 

 

“So, I know you wanted to talk to the Hyungs yesterday,” Felix leaned his head onto Jisung’s shoulder. The springs on the old couch dug into his back. “Why did you let them leave?”

 

“Didn’t seem like the right time, I guess.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Why are you sorry?”

 

“Because I caused them to focus on me.”

 

“Listen carefully Lixie,” Jisung repositioned them so Felix was now staring at the other boy. “Never, ever, apologize for something like that okay? It’s not like the Hyungs aren’t one phone call away. I’ll live.”

 

“Okay,” Felix smiled shyly. “Do you want to tell me?”

 

“If you tell me what was up with you.”

 

“Boo, no fun.”

 

Jisung cackled, “An eye for an eye, Lix.”

 

“Deal.”

 

“Really,” Jisung shifted a bit in his seat and Felix was worried he made the other boy uncomfortable. “It’s a little embarrassing so you have to promise not to tell anyone. And you can’t tease me about it.”

 

“Of course, Sungie.”

 

“I think I like Minho Hyung.”

 

“Well, it’d be awkward if you didn’t he’s our friend.”

 

“Felix, my platonic soulmate, how are you this dumb?”

 

“Oh! You meant you _like like_ him,” Felix felt the heat of a blush rise onto his cheeks. Really, he wasn’t that dumb just he wasn’t good at picking up on some things. “You two would actually make a pretty cute couple.”

 

“Thanks,” Jisung mumbled before smiling brightly at Felix. “Your turn.”

 

“It’s just that yesterday really wasn’t my day. It was really difficult to pay attention in my classes and then the group chat happened. I know it was all for fun and no one meant it in a mean way, but it spiked my anxiety a bit.”

 

“I get it Lixie” Jisung smiled at him again.

 

Felix sighed, “Thanks Sungie.”

 

“But there isn’t anything else you want to talk about?” Jisung smirked at him. “maybe a person?”

 

“I don’t really have a crush on anyone right now, Jisungie.”

 

Felix heard the other boy mumble something under his breath but he couldn’t make out what it was. But Minho’s arrival at their dorm interrupted any further discussion.

 

 

“Hyung?” Jeongin whined.

 

“What Innie?” Hyunjin smiled at the younger boy.

 

“I’m hungry can we please go now?”

 

Hyunjin checked his phone and saw that it was almost six pm, “I don’t know if dinner will be done. I told the Hyungs 6:30.”

 

“Can we still go?” Jeongin gave him the puppy dog eyes. “I’m bored.”

 

“Do you need anything from your dorm? We could waste some time that way.”

 

“I don’t need anything from my dorm but I would like to leave my bag. I shouldn’t need my books at dinner.”

 

“You shouldn’t but you never know with Channie Hyung,” Both boys laughed as they walked out of the Library not caring about the noise they were making.

 

“Do you want to leave your stuff in my room?”

 

“Nah, I’ll just leave my bag in Chan’s car since he should be driving us back here.”

 

Hyunjin was about to combust due to the number of times his and Jeongin’s hands had brushed together. The walk to Jeongin’s dorm wasn’t that long but to Hyunjin it felt like an eternity. He wanted nothing more than to hold Jeongin’s hand but decided against it. Mostly because of the fact that they still had to attend dinner and Hyunjin didn’t want to scare the younger boy off.

 

“Here we are!” Jeongin exclaimed as he pulled Hyunjin (by the wrist) into the correct building.

 

Hyunjin was slightly disappointed that the younger boy grabbed his wrist but he was happy with the contact. He watched Jeongin swipe his ID card to open the second set of doors so they could enter the dorm building. Jeongin kept his grip on Hyunjin as they walked up the stairs to Jeongin’s room on the second floor. The younger boy only let go when after he opened his room door.

 

“Come on in,” Jeongin walked over to his desk. “You can sit on my bed if you want.”

 

Hyunjin carefully toed his shoes off and then climbed onto the younger boy’s bed. Well, it was more of an awkward jump that turned into him pulling himself onto the mattress. The bed was slightly lofted and reached Hyunjin’s mid-chest. It left the older boy wondering how Jeongin got into it.

 

“You could have used the little step stool,” Jeongin giggled while pointing to the plastic step.

 

“Oh, I didn’t see it.” Hyunjin scratched the back of his neck.

 

“I can see that,” Jeongin laughed as he placed his backpack in his desk chair. “Move over so I can sit too.”

 

They sat for a few minutes until Hyunjin’s phone rang, “Hey Hyung…. No, we’re at Innie’s dorm….Yep… okay bye.”

 

“Was that Chan Hyung?”

 

“Yeah, he wants us to meet him outside.”

 

 

Seungmin awkwardly stood in the doorway of the Hyungs’ apartment. Felix had joined Changbin on the couch and they seemed to be whispering about something important. Minho and Jisung were setting the table which left Woojin in the kitchen. He knew that he wouldn’t be much help in the kitchen but he figured it’d be better than getting in the middle of one of the two “couples”.

 

“Hey Hyung,” Seungmin giggled as Woojin whipped around. “Need help?”

 

Woojin sighed, “Yeah. I thought I could handle Channie leaving for a bit but it turns out that I can’t.”

 

Seungmin did his best to help and the two of them managed to finish the rest of dinner without any casualties. They had everything set up on the table when Chan walked in with Hyunjin and Jeongin.

 

“I told you the food would be done,” Jeongin exclaimed while tugging on Hyunjin’s sleeve. The taller boy laughed and pulled the younger one towards the table.

 

Seungmin’s stomach did a weird flip as he watched his roommate/ best friend interact with the freshman. He chopped it up to him being hungry and sat on the other side of Hyunjin.

 

“Hey, Minnie.” Hyunjin smiled at him. “Did you manage to finish your essay?”

 

“No, I ended up joining Minho hyung, Jisung, and Felix. I beat all of them at Mario Kart.”

 

“You only beat us because Minho Hyung tried to cheat,” Felix scoffed apparently still angry at his loss.

 

“I didn’t cheat,” Minho batted his eyelashes.

 

“You threw a pillow at my head, Hyung.”

 

“And I already said sorry, Lixie.”

 

Felix stuck his tongue out at the older. Before latching onto Changbin’s right arm and leaning onto the older boy’s shoulder. Changbin let out an amused laugh and ruffled Felix’s hair.

 

“How does Minho Hyung throwing a pillow at Felix cause Minnie to win?” Hyunjin asked.

 

“Because the pillow cause Felix to drop his controller and then he yelled which caused me to drop my controller,” Jisung laughed. “Then we both attacked Minho Hyung.”

 

“Seems valid to me,” Jeongin giggled.

 

“Enough talk about Mario Kart,” Chan interrupted. “Let’s eat.”

 

0o0

 

After dinner, they ended up in the living room with the plan to watch a movie. Instead of fighting over what movie to pick they picked one person and their word was final. They had a set rotation and it should have been Seungmin’s turn but Jeongin got to pick because he was the guest. But it didn’t bother Seungmin because Jeongin ended up picking the movie he wanted to watch anyway.

 

“When can we add Innie to the group chat?” Felix mumbled sleepily as he lifted his head from Changbin’s lap.

 

“We still haven’t asked him if he wants to be in the chat, Lix,” Woojin added.

 

“I want to be added,” Jeongin responded.

 

“Fantastic!” Chan reached for his phone and within a few seconds, they all had a notification.

 

Group Chat: **Stray Kids**

_An.Okay.Dad added I.N to the chat_

I.N: Yay!

 

Dead: Welcome Innie :)

 

I.N: Can anyone tell me what everyone’s usernames are?

 

FavoriteDad: Everyone just introduce yourselves it’d be easier

 

I.N: I’m going to assume that’s Woojin Hyung since An.Okay.Dad is Chan Hyung.

 

WaffleCone: Glad to have you here Innie (Minho)

 

WhippedCream: I second Hyung’s statement. This is me, Jisung.

 

Dead: Hyunjin :P

 

I.Have.Returned: Seungmin. Also Jeongin I have the notes for Math in my bag.

 

I.N: Thanks Hyung :)

 

Slightly_Okay: It’s a me Felix

 

An.Okay.Dad: He played too much Mario today

 

Traitor: Changbin

 

I.N: I’m not even going to bother figuring out half of these names.

 

WaffleCone: You could always read the past messages

 

I.N: Nah that would take too much time

 

WhippedCream: Bet a certain someone is glad about that

 

Dead: A certain someone needs to keep their mouth shut

 

I.N: ??

 

I.Have.Returned: Don’t worry about Innie

 

I.N: Okie doke…. Can I have a different name like everyone else?

 

I.Have.Returned: I CLAIM THE RIGHT TO CHANGE INNIE’S NAME DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT

 

_WaffleCone changed I.N’s name to BbyFox_

WaffleCone: It was nice knowing everyone

 

I.Have.Returned: I’m actually not even mad. At least you came up with something good.

 

FavoriteDad: I just realized mine hasn’t been changed since the first time

 

Dead: That’s because FavoriteDad is top tier and we haven’t found anything better

 

FavoriteDad: I’m not complaining

 

An.Okay.Dad: I am! Why do they love you more than they love me??

 

BbyFox: I love you both equally

 

Slightly_Okay: Can we kick Jeongin out? I can’t believe he just did that in front of my salad! I’m supposed to be the favorite.

 

Traitor: Lixie you were never the favorite. Channie always lied when he said he had one. He’s too weak to actually choose one of us over the other. Although Innie is really swooping in for the kill.

 

BbyFox: I’m sorry?

 

Slightly_Okay: I WAS JOKING PLEASE DON’T BE SAD INNIE

 

BbyFox: I mean I wasn’t

 

Slightly_Okay: Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best with editing so hopefully there aren't a lot of mistakes :)
> 
> 0o0
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you have any story requests, comments, or just want to talk message me on there :)
> 
> As you can tell this chapter is a little late but it's slightly longer than the past three. I'm sticking to Friday uploads for now with a rough time of 8pm EST. 
> 
> Also, should I make a Twitter? I realized a lot of my posts on Tumblr are writing updates and Twitter might be better for that kind of thing. And I know a lot of writers on here use Twitter instead but me and Twitter have this thing :P. Basically, I'm just really bad at Twitter. 
> 
> \- Mira


	5. Confusion Sets In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin is kicked out of his room by his roommate and is invited to the 00's movie night. Seungmin feels like he is being replaced and talks to Woojin about his problems. Jeongin goes to Chan with a similar problem. The other 2000 liners try to figure out what is going on with Seungmin. While Minho and Changbin make sassy comments in the group chat. 
> 
> And there are so many usernames in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woojin: FavoriteDad, HyungiestHyung, AlphaHyung (In another chat - MamaBear)
> 
> Chan: An.Okay.Dad (In another chat - Chan_The_Dad) 
> 
> Minho: WaffleCone
> 
> Changbin: Traitor, Tried.His.Best, Veto, PleaseDon't
> 
> Hyunjin: Dead, He_Is_Alive, HeyZeus (In other chats - Call.Me.Hyung, JinHalpert) 
> 
> Jisung: WhippedCream (In another chat - Squirrel_Boi)
> 
> Felix: Slightly_Okay, Changbin'sFavorite (In another chat - Aussie2.0) 
> 
> Seungmin: I.Have.Returned (In other chats - I'm.Not.Calling.U.Hyung, BabyBear, MinnieScott) 
> 
> Jeongin: BbyFox (In another chat - Lil_Innie)

Group Chat: **Stray Kids**

 

BbyFox: My roommate kicked me out of my room :(

 

WhippedCream: Come to our suite!

 

Slightly_Okay: Yeah! We’re having a movie night and you can sleepover!

 

BbyFox: I don’t have any clothes or anything to spend the night.

 

WhippedCream: You can borrow some of ours.

 

BbyFox: Is it okay with Hyunjin and Seungmin Hyungs?

 

I.Have.Returned: It’s okay with me and I’m sure Hyunjin would be okay with it.

 

Slightly_Okay: Where is he?

 

I.Have.Returned: Idk he went to go eat with someone I think

 

WhippedCream: WHAT?

 

Slightly_Okay: WHAT?

 

Slightly_Okay: Jinx! Now you owe me a soda Sungie

 

WhippedCream: What year is it? Cause no one has done that since fucking middle school Felix.

 

I.Have.Returned: He met up with some girl from one of his classes because they’re working on a project or something. What did you guys think it was?

 

Slightly_Okay: A date… but that’d be weird since he likes someone

 

BbyFox: Hyunjin Hyung has a crush on someone?

 

WhippedCream: UMmmm

 

I.Have.Returned: We have been advised by our lawyers not to answer that question

 

WaffleCone: Can you guys seriously not handle being on your own for a bit? You’re out here spreading rumors.

 

FavoriteDad: Listen kids it’s not your place to be talking about Hyunjin and what he does when he isn’t in the chat.

 

BbyFox: I’m sorry it’s my fault I brought anything up

 

FavoriteDad: it’s not your fault Innie and I’m sure Jinnie wouldn’t mind you joining their movie night

 

BbyFox: Okay :)

 

An.Okay.Dad: Why don’t we ever have movie nights anymore?

 

Traitor: Because you and Woojin Hyung always end up making out

 

WaffleCone: And Changbin and I got tired of seeing it

 

An.Okay.Dad: We did not…

 

FavoriteDad: Now that I think about it I think we did end up making out a lot

 

Traitor: Not a lot. EVERY SINGLE TIME.

 

An.Okay.Dad: Now I know why Felix changed your name to Traitor. It’s very fitting.

 

Slightly_Okay: Let’s not start any wars or anything

 

FavoriteDad: Say you’re sorry Channie

 

An.Okay.Dad: I’m sorry Binnie

 

Traitor: Whatever

 

FavoriteDad: Accept his apology Changbin

 

Traitor: I accept your apology Chan Hyung and I’m sorry for offending you by bringing up your nasty habits

 

FavoriteDad: Well I’m glad I didn’t have to ask you to apologize but you could have been nicer Bin.

 

Traitor: Honestly I didn’t know how to phrase it nicely.

 

An.Okay.Dad: He tried his best

 

_I.Have.Returned changed Traitor’s name to Tried.His.Best_

Tried.His.Best: I veto this name

 

_I.Have.Returned changed Tried.His.Best’s name to Veto_

Veto: I give up

 

Slightly_Okay: Don’t give up Hyung! I’ll find a better name for you.

 

_Veto changed their name to PleaseDon’t_

Slightly_Okay: :(

 

PleaseDon’t: Did you even have an idea?

 

Slightly_Okay: no

 

PleaseDon’t: When you get an idea you can change my name but only once and if it’s dumb I’m changing it

 

Slightly_Okay: Deal!

 

I.Have.Returned: *cough* Whipped *cough*

 

_BbyFox changed Slightly_Okay’s name to Changbin’sFavorite_

BbyFox: Did I do this right?

 

I.Have.Returned: You did it perfectly Innie

 

PleaseDon’t: Great now we have two of them

 

FavoriteDad: Can I get a new name? As much as I love this one I need some change.

 

BbyFox: Ooh let me try again

 

_BbyFox changed FavoriteDad’s name HyungiestHyung_

I.Have.Returned: I don’t know about that one Jeongin

 

BbyFox: Can I try one more time?

 

HyungiestHyung: Go ahead

 

_BbyFox changed HyungiestHyung’s name to AlphaHyung_

I.Have.Returned: Much better

 

AlphaHyung: I like it

 

BbyFox: Yay!

 

Changbin’sFavorite: Is Hyunjin actually dead?

 

Dead: no

 

Changbin’s _Favorite changed Dead’s name to He_Is_Alive_

 

WaffleCone: Does that make Hyunjinnie Jesus?

 

_I.Have.Returned changed He_Is_Alive’s name to HeyZeus_

 

WaffleCone: You aren’t funny

 

HeyZeus: I think it’s funny

 

BbyFox: Only because you’re a giant Greek mythology nerd

 

HeyZeus: Oh and it’s okay if you join our movie night Innie

 

BbyFox: Can I sit next to you Hyung?

 

HeyZeus: Sure!

 

 

Group Chat: **00’s Idiots**

 

Call.Me.Hyung: I might die at movie night

 

Squirrel_Boi: No dying it’s rule number one

 

I’m.Not.Calling.U.Hyung: Where am I supposed to sit?

 

Aussie2.0: I’m sure we can all fit on the couch

 

Squirrel_Boi: You can cuddle with Lixie and I

 

Call.Me.Hyung: None of you are helping me with my problem

 

Aussie2.0: You don’t really have a problem. The boy you likes is coming over and wants to sit next to you with the knowledge that you’ll probably end up cuddling. How is that a problem?

 

Call.Me.Hyung: Because I’m nervous he doesn’t like me like that

 

Squirrel_Boi: He likes you like that. Trust me.

 

I’m.Not.Calling.U.Hyung: I’ll just sit on the floor

 

Aussie2.0: Absolutely not

 

Squirrel_Boi: Minnie don’t be like that

 

_I’m.Not.Calling.U.Hyung left the chat_

Call.Me.Hyung: I didn’t think Innie coming over would cause such a problem

 

Squirrel_Boi: I don’t think it’s that. I think he feels like he’s being replaced or that he isn’t as important because his seat is being taken.

 

Aussie2.0: He’ll probably talk to one of the Hyungs and be okay.

 

Call.Me.Hyung: Hopefully

 

 Chat: **Big Bear + Little Bear**

BabyBear: Hyung?

 

MamaBear: What’s up Minnie?

 

BabyBear: I think I like Hyunjin… like more than a best friend.. and I feel shitty because he really likes Innie and I can’t do anything about it. He just allowed Jeongin to take my seat and acted like it’s nothing. I’m happy for him but it sucks that I just figured this out. It makes me seem like a jealous asshole who only likes Hyunjin because he’s “taken”. And I wanted to tell someone but I felt like Chan Hyung would tell me what I wanted to hear and not what I needed to hear.

 

MamaBear: Oh Minnie 

 

BabyBear: Please help Hyung

 

MamaBear: As someone who knows what it’s like to fall in love with their best friend I get how you’re feeling but I didn’t have to “compete” with anyone for Chan’s attention. We don’t know how the Jeongin situation is going to go. Someone will have to figure out if Innie likes Hyunjin back first.

 

BabyBear: What do I do if that happens?

 

MamaBear: Continue to be Hyunjin’s best friend. If you two are meant to be then it’ll happen. And if you aren’t you’ll meet someone.

 

BabyBear: But it hurts Hyung. And I feel so dumb because it didn’t hurt until it felt real. I hate feeling like this.

 

MamaBear: Do you want to spend a few days here?

 

BabyBear: I kinda made a scene in our group chat so it might look bad

 

MamaBear: Do what you need to do Seungmin not what will make them happy.

 

BabyBear: If the movie night goes bad maybe I will

 

MamaBear: Just know that I love you and I’m here for you

 

BabyBear: Thanks Hyung

 

Chat: **Besties 5ever**

 

JinHalpert: Are you mad at me?

 

MinnieScott: No. I just had an off day and I guess the seat thing tipped me over the edge. I’m sorry.

 

JinHalpert: If it’s really a problem I can ask Innie to sit somewhere else?

 

MinnieScott: No. He’s the guest and it’d be rude. I can just squeeze myself next to Felix or something.

 

JinHalpert: Can you join the chat again. Jisungie and Felix think you’re mad at them.

 

 

Chat: **Oldest & Youngest**

 

Lil_Innie: Hyung…. I have a problem

 

Chan_The_Dad: You can tell me

 

Lil_Innie: I think I like both Hyunjin and Seungmin Hyungs and I’m confused. I haven’t talked to Minnie Hyung that much but every time I do I get the same butterflies in my stomach that happen when I talk to Jinnie Hyung. I feel guilty for liking both of them.

 

Chan_The_Dad: It’s not wrong to like two people Innie

 

Lil_Innie: But like… I kinda… want to date them both

 

Chan_The_Dad: Well poly relationships exist. Like all three of you date and know about it. But you can’t date both of them without them knowing.

 

Lil_Innie: Well of course

 

Chan_The_Dad: I’ll try to help you as much as possible but I’m not sure how to go about this.

 

Lil_Innie: Me either :/

 

Chan_The_Dad: We’ll figure it out I promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize for my terrible HeyZeus joke :P (Just in case you didn't know Jesus is also used as a name but sometimes it is pronounced heyzeus idk I thought it was funny) 
> 
> Also I thought JinHalpert would be a funny name for Hyunjin but had trouble finding a name for Seungmin to fit with from the Office so I apologize for MinnieScott :P
> 
> Basically, I apologize for all of my terrible username choices 
> 
> 0o0
> 
> So sorry for such a late update. The polar vortex thing caused classes to be canceled at my college and since it's the first week a few of my professors assigned online work so we wouldn't get behind. But the weather also messed with the campus wifi and I had to rush everything on Friday night. 
> 
> However, I did start a Twitter and I'm thinking about posting polls and stuff on there for this story and some one-shots. So please follow me on there: https://twitter.com/PixiesnFreckles
> 
> Also you can use my Tumblr to request stories and give me prompts: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> I will still post on my Tumblr when a new chapter goes live but all writing updates like why I didn't post or something will be on Twitter. 
> 
> \- Mira


	6. A Movie, A Plan, And A Text.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung notices something is up with Seungmin, Felix speaks some truth, Jeongin sleeps over, Hyunjin really doesn't want the youngest to sleep on the couch, Minho freaks out, Changbin is kinda done, and Woochan are just cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is only one small section with a chat in it and I'm sure you can figure out who is who in that.

Jisung tapped his foot nervously against the carpeted ground of their common room. Seungmin hadn’t talked to any of them verbally since he left their little group chat (he did, however, apologize over text). But on top of that something seemed off with the slightly younger boy. Unlike Felix, Seungmin wasn’t as easy to read when it comes to emotional situations. This, of course, added more stress to the chubby-cheeked boy because he wanted to help his friend.

 

He assumed that Seungmin had already talked to one of their Hyungs on whatever was going on. Jisung had money on Woojin since the eldest was practically Seungmin’s self-proclaimed actual brother. That and they had all stopped shoving their problems onto Chan for the most part (because Woojin had asked them to since it was causing the “leader” stress). Sure, a few of them still asked for advice but they made a rule to not tell Chan something that would cause him to go into “dad” mode.

 

Maybe that’s why Jisung’s only told Felix about his crush on Minho. Chan would give him an unwanted speech on healthy relationships or something. Also, Jisung knew deep down that Minho probably didn’t feel the same and Felix was the only person he wanted to see him break down when the inevitable happened. He couldn’t even think about what Chan might do if he found out Minho didn’t like him back.

 

He also only told Felix because he hoped the Australian would tell him about Changbin. Something was going on between them Jisung was sure of it. He saw the looks they sent each other when they thought no one was looking, he heard the laugh Felix reserved for the older boy, he read lyrics he _knew_ Changbin wrote for the younger. Jisung observed as they flirted around each other. And he was almost at his breaking point.

 

Jisung knew he wasn’t in a position to talk since it took him so long to even consider he had a crush on Minho but at least he’d done something. Felix couldn’t say the same. And Hyunjin had a crush on someone he just met so it didn’t really count.

 

An idea sprung into Jisung’s head as he watched Seungmin type something on his phone. What if Seungmin had a crush on someone? Maybe that’s why he was acting so weird in the chat. But that would mean it was either Hyunjin or Jeongin, right?

 

“What if it’s both?” Jisung jumped up from his seat on the couch. Confusing everyone else in the small dorm. 

 

“What are you on about Sungie?” Felix walked over and sat down next to his best friend.

 

“Oh, nothing. Guess I’m just thinking aloud.” Jisung pulled out his phone and angled his body so Felix wouldn’t be able to see. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Felix with what he was about to type but because he needed someone else’s advice.

 

0o0

 

Chat: Min + Sungie

 

Sungie: I think Seungmin might have a crush on Hyunjin or Jeongin (possibly both?)

 

Min: And?

 

Sungie: I just want to know if it might be possible

 

Min: Seungminnie having a crush or it being one of those two?

 

Sungie: Either or

 

Min: Well I guess it is possible. You did say he got mad at the fact that Jeongin was taking “his seat”

 

Sungie: Holy shit do you think he likes Hyunjin?

 

Min: Theoretically

 

Sungie: I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night. Hyunjin likes Jeongin (who might like him back?) and Seungmin likes Hyunjin

 

Min: It’s Hyunjin’s fault he’s so pretty

 

Sungie: I don’t think that has anything to do with it Hyung. I mean you’re also pretty.

 

0o0

 

Jisung groaned and shoved his face into Felix’s neck since the boy was still sitting next to him. Felix giggled and started playing with Jisung’s hair.

 

“I fucked up,” Jisung mumbled into Felix’s skin.

 

“How?”

 

“I called Minho Hyung pretty and he hasn’t responded.”

 

“Did he open it?”

 

“Yes,” This sent another groan through Jisung’s mouth.

 

“Maybe he’s freaking out because he’s also in love with you.”

 

“I never said I was in love with him.”

 

“I can see it in your eyes, Sungie.”

 

“You’re one to talk,” Jisung mumbled again hoping this time Felix didn’t hear him.

 

Thankfully for Jisung, Jeongin showed up saving him from having to think about whether Felix heard or if Minho hated him now. In fact, for a while, Jisung forgot all about his mishap with Minho because he picked up on the odd dynamic happening between Seungmin, Hyunjin, and Jeongin. He knew for sure something was up with Seungmin who was pressed between Hyunjin and Felix on the couch. But Jisung didn’t know Jeongin all that well to decide whether something was up with the youngest. And that could have also been contributed to the movie that was playing on the TV. Jisung wasn’t that interested but it kept pulling his focus away from the three boys.

 

     

“This is it guys,” Minho moaned from his spot on the couch, “I’m officially dead.”

 

“What is it this time?” Chan asked lifting his head from Woojin’s shoulder.

 

All four of them were spread out in their living room just enjoying their time together. The younger boys were having their movie night but the older ones had long since gotten rid of that form of entertainment. Mostly they put a random show on and did their work while they talked. Minho was ignoring his work in favor of texting Jisung, Chan was working on a song, Changbin was drawing something, and Woojin was mindlessly watching whatever was on the television.

 

“Jisung called me pretty,” Minho’s heart fluttered at the mention of the text. He had come to terms with his crush on the younger boy ages ago.

 

“That isn’t anything new,” Changbin piped up. “I think Jisung calls you some form of attractive on a daily basis.”

 

“Yeah, but he was implying that I’m equally as pretty as Hyunjin.”

 

“Did you respond?” Woojin leaned to look over Minho’s shoulder. The younger boy moved his phone out of view as quickly as he could.

 

“Let’s take that as a no,” Chan laughed.

 

“I don’t know what to say,” Minho sighed. “He’s probably already watching the movie.”

 

“Jisung worships the ground you walk on,” Changbin huffed. “I don’t think he’d care.”

 

Chan threw a pillow towards Changbin and sent him one of his dad looks. It confused Minho since he didn’t know why the elder reacted that way. Maybe it’s because Changbin was being kind of mean towards him? Yeah, that must be it.

 

 

“It’s alright Hyung,” Jeongin insisted, “I can sleep on the couch.”

 

“Are you sure?” Hyunjin had tried convincing the youngest a few times to share his bed.

 

“Certain,” Jeongin beamed at him. “Besides I don’t think the both of us could fit.”

 

With that Hyunjin and the other boys said goodnight and went to their rooms. Jeongin really had wanted to share the bed with Hyunjin but something about sleeping in the same room as Seungmin and Hyunjin had him feeling queasy. So, he took the safer option.

 

But the quietness of the room left Jeongin to his thoughts. He went over everything that happened between him and each boy. Even Jisung and Felix who he didn’t have a crush on. Jeongin was nervous he did something wrong mostly because Seungmin’s energy towards him had been weird and Jisung kept sending him looks. He knew he probably had nothing to worry about and that everyone might have had off day but worrying is what Jeongin did best.

 

He thought about texting Chan or maybe even Woojin but decided against it. Jeongin needed to figure out his own problems not have his Hyungs do it for him. He might need their help along the way but Jeongin wanted to at least _try_ on his own.

 

So, Jeongin started to develop his “Get Hyunjin and Seungmin Hyungs to date me” plan. He wasn’t really sure on how Poly relationships worked or how he should go about it so he googled it. He read a few blog post, a couple different wikihow articles, and watched a video (with the sound off and captions on). And then he wrote everything in the notes section on his phone.

 

 

**Operation Boyfriends**

 

_Step One:_ Figure out if they like me

_Step Two:_ Try to get both of them on a date with me (this may involve Chan Hyungs’ help)

_Step Three:_ Suggest the idea of all three of us dating

_Step Four:_ Hopefully it goes well

_Step Five:_ End up with two great boyfriends

 

Okay, maybe his plan wasn’t that well thought out but Jeongin was trying. His last relationship hadn’t even lasted two months and he wouldn’t even say they kissed (their mouths were pressed together for maybe a millisecond). So, Jeongin guessed on how a plan would most likely go. It seemed good enough for him and he fell asleep shortly after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: https://twitter.com/PixiesnFreckles (for polls and such) 
> 
> Also you can use my Tumblr to request stories and give me prompts: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> I will still post on my Tumblr when a new chapter goes live but all writing updates like why I didn't post or something will be on Twitter.
> 
> \- Mira


	7. How Long Is Forever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan and Woojin go on their one-year anniversary date and Changbin and Minho make a short cameo

Sunlight drifted in through the window which caused Chan to scrunch up his nose in disdain. He shoved his face further into Woojin’s chest with a soft groan.

 

“Good morning, love.” Woojin smiled down at him. Chan only hummed in response. “I know you aren’t a morning person but we have plans for today so get out of bed.”

 

“No, I wanna sleep more,” Chan whined.

 

“I’d let you sleep while I showered but then you’ll be even more insufferable so you shower.”

 

“We could always shower together,” Chan shifted his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“You know exactly where that will lead us,” Woojin scoffed. “Now out you go.”

 

Chan begrudgingly walked himself to the bathroom to get ready for their one-year anniversary day which was technically a few weeks late. But Chan really could care less because he enjoyed spending time with Woojin. And since it was a super special occasion the kids all agreed to leave them alone. Chan knew that was asking a lot since they were the resident “problem fixers” of the group and all the younger boys seemed to be having a shit ton of problems.

 

He knew more about the odd love triangle that wasn’t really a love triangle that was going on between Seungmin, Jeongin, and Hyunjin. Chan hoped all three boys would figure it all out in a way that didn’t leave someone hurt. On the other hand, he also knew about the Felix/Changbin problem and the Jisung/Minho problem. While none of the boys involved in those problems had talked to him he knew something was going on. He all four well enough to realize they were all head over heels for the other. The younger two especially since they both tended to wear their hearts on their sleeves. But Changbin and Minho would be more likely to bring it up in casual conversation. Although the love problems the other boys were facing weren’t his priority at the moment. Since today was all about his and Woojin’s love.

 

When Chan emerged from the bathroom he was greeted with the sight of Woojin leaned up against their headboard scrolling mindlessly on his phone. The rays of sun casted a beautiful glow on the older boy and his bed head was cutely messy. Chan wished he had his phone to take a picture but it was sitting on the side table next to Woojin and then his sneak attack would be ruined.

 

“Do you promise not to fall back asleep if I let you sit here while I shower?” Woojin smirked playfully.

 

“Of course,” Chan made his way to sit next to Woojin. “I’m wide awake.”

 

 

Chan managed to doze off slightly and was awaken by the smell of waffles wafting through their small apartment. He stumbled down their small hallway and nearly tripped over a shoe that had been discarded (most likely it was Minho’s shoe). In the kitchen, Woojin was cooking something on the stove while Minho and Changbin were leaning against each other on the couch.

 

“I thought you said you were awake,” Woojin chuckled as Chan came up behind him and pressed his forehead into the older boy’s shoulder.

 

“I was.”

 

“You fell back asleep.”

 

“Lies,” Chan laughed, “I don’t sleep.”

 

“I can attest that Chan does not sleep,” Changbin yelled from their couch.

 

“Whatever,” Woojin stuck his tongue out at them, “Breakfast is done.”

 

They ate breakfast at their shitty “dinning” table which happened to be an old table with miss match chairs that was pushed into one of the corners of the apartment. Technically, the didn’t need the table since the kitchen had a breakfast bar thing but a dining table seemed more “grown-up”. It also added more seating with they had the younger boys join them.

 

Once they’re done Woojin dragged Chan back to their room to finish getting ready. Since it’s a special occasion Chan spent some time doing his makeup. It’s nothing fancy just some gold eye shadow dusted onto his lids with some smudged eyeliner. And if he added some mascara and a tinted lip balm, well no one else needed to know that.

 

Woojin on the other hand just smudged some black eyeliner on his lids. But that was most likely due to the fact that Chan had Felix and Jisung give him a crash course in makeup and Woojin had been doing the same thing since high school. No one was complaining though because that tiny amount of eyeliner did wonders (and Woojin knew that).

 

They grabbed all their stuff, said goodbye to the other boys, and made their way out of their apartment building. Woojin led him by the hand since the older boy planned the whole day and was keeping it a surprise. After a short walk, they ended up outside a storefront that Chan recognized.

 

“This is the café where we met.”

 

Woojin opened the door for him, “I thought it would be cute to start our day here. I know we just ate but I figured some drinks would be nice. I assume you want hot chocolate?”

 

Chan hummed his response and went to go find them a table. The line wasn’t terribly long so Woojin sat across from him after a few short minutes. When their names were called Woojin got up to get their drinks. They sat in a comfortable silence as they sipped their drinks and held hands.

 

                 

“Where are we going now?” Chan swung their hands as they walked.

 

“Just follow me.”

 

Chan hated the nervousness that rose in the pit of his stomach. He knew he could trust Woojin but that didn’t stop the anxiety of being led somewhere. The café had been fine since Chan knew his way around that part of town but Woojin was leading them into new territory.

 

“An arcade?” Chan asked as Woojin led them inside.

 

“You mentioned wanted to go on a date to an arcade, as they do in old movies,” Woojin took his backpack off and pulled out a giant bag of coins.

 

“I’m pretty sure I mentioned the second time we talked,” Chan laughed.

 

“I wrote it down on my phone so I wouldn’t forget.”

 

“You waited this long to take me out on this date?”

 

“I always planned it to be a part of our one-year anniversary date.”

 

“When did you decide that?”

 

“Right after we started officially dating,” Woojin smiled. “Although I knew I wanted to be the one to take you on the arcade date.”

 

“Well, let’s go then.”

 

They spent a good chunk of time at the arcade. Woojin wouldn’t let them leave until they spent all of the coins he had brought. Not that Chan was complaining about that since it meant he could play a ton of games. It ended up being one of the best dates Chan had ever gone on. But he wasn’t really surprised there since he could have gone with anyone else and it wouldn’t be the same as going with Woojin.

 

 

“There’s more?” Chan was now being dragged to a park near the arcade. A picnic basket is set up by a large tree, a blanket is laid out, extra blankets and a pillow are sat next to the setup. “And where did all of this come from?”

 

“I asked Changbin and Minho to set it up for us.”

 

“How much did you have to pay them to do this?” Chan shook his head at the thought.

 

“That’s between me and them, Channie.”

 

“No fair,” Chan fake whined.

 

Eating doesn’t take them that long despite the mountains of food in the basket. By the time their drinks are running low the sun had started to set. Woojin wrapped them both in the extra blankets and they watch the sunset turn the sky into a beautiful array of colors. The sky slowly darkens and stars start to twinkle above them. That’s when Woojin grabbed the pillow and maneuvers them onto their backs. Woojin had his head on the pillow and Chan had his rested on Woojin’s chest. They looked at the stars for a while until Woojin noticed Chan falling asleep.

 

 

“I love you,” Woojin whispered as they walk back into their apartment. It’s late and he doesn’t want to wake the other boys.

 

“I love you too,” Chan whispered back leaning forward to press his lips against Woojin’s.

 

The first kiss is short and there’s barely any pressure but Woojin pressed forward once Chan tried to break away. It’s in the middle of their apartment, during a short make-out session, after the best day he’s ever had when Chan realized that he wants to be with Woojin forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the super late upload but to make up for it another chapter should be out this weekend. Hopefully, this will get me back on schedule. Also, I hope everyone enjoyed the Woochan centric chapter :)
> 
> 0o0
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/PixiesnFreckles (for polls and such)
> 
> Also, you can use my Tumblr to request stories and give me prompts: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> I will still post on my Tumblr when a new chapter goes live but all writing updates like why I didn't post or something will be on Twitter.
> 
> \- Mira


	8. Usual Act Of Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this is pure and utter chaos with the addition of actual emojis because I figured out how to do that. I have no idea on how to summarize this other than it's a little memeier?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woojin: AlphaHyung, A+Boyfriend, A-Boyfriend
> 
> Chan: An.Okay.Dad, VampChan
> 
> Minho: WaffleCone, Betrayer, My.One.True.Hoe
> 
> Changbin: PleaseDon't, Sandy
> 
> Hyunjin: HeyZeus, Cancelled
> 
> Jisung: WhippedCream, Uncultured
> 
> Felix: Changbin'sFavorite, RIPvine
> 
> Seungmin: I.Have.Returned, BearBoi
> 
> Jeongin: BbyFox, CutestBean

Group Chat: **Stray Kids**

 

Changbin’sFavorite: How was your date last night Hyungs?

 

PleaseDon’t: Probably disgustingly cute

 

WaffleCone: You helped set it up

 

PleaseDon’t: That doesn’t change anything

 

An.Okay.Dad: It was super cute! I couldn’t think of a better one year anniversary date or any date for that matter.

 

WhippedCream: Looks like you’ll never be able to top that Woojin Hyung.

 

AlphaHyung: Well I have a while to figure it out. Chan’s in charge of next year’s anniversary date.

 

An.Okay.Dad: I should start planning now. Yesterday was the best day of my life and I’m not sure I could top it.

 

BbyFox: Awww cute! I’m glad the Hyungs found each other because we wouldn’t be witnessing this if they hadn’t.

 

I.Have.Returned: Yeah because we all probably wouldn’t be friends. I’m pretty sure Channie Hyung brought us all together. 

 

HeyZeus: Imagine another universe where we all had to witness the Woochan pining

 

PleaseDon’t: Some of us had to witness it in this universe and let me tell you I prefer lovey dovey Woochan to whatever the hell that mess was.

 

An.Okay.Dad: We weren’t that bad

 

WhippedCream: Tell that to all the love songs you wrote

 

WaffleCone: I can’t believe Jisung just went and did that

 

Changbin’sFavorite: Bye Jisung. I’ll always remember you.

 

AlphaHyung: I already know about Channie’s songs and I love all of them

 

_An.Okay.Dad changed AlphaHyung’s name to A+Boyfriend_

A+Boyfriend: Thanks Babe

 

An.Okay.Dad: Love you ❤️

 

PleaseDon’t: I let all of this slide just this once

 

Changbin’sFavorite: Aww Hyung you’ve gone soft

 

WaffleCone: He’s been a softie but pretends he’s in a 50s biker gang

 

WhippedCream: He’s basically Sandy from Grease

 

_Changbin’sFavorite changed PleaseDon’t’s name to Sandy_

Changbin’sFavorite: I regret nothing

 

Sandy: Well at least it isn’t that terrible. I mean Sandy is annoying and that movie has a shit message but the music is good.

 

An.Okay.Dad: I feel like I have to write this before anyone gets any stupid ideas but just because changing her image got a boy to fall for her does not mean you have to do the same. Be yourself Kids. Don’t be a Sandy.

 

BbyFox: Thanks for coming to Chan’s TedTalk

 

HeyZeus: Chan is Number 1 dad officially

 

An.Okay.Dad: I want that written on my gravestone

 

Changbin’sFavorite: Didn’t you say you wanted to be cremated?

 

An.Okay.Dad: Write it on the Urn then

 

Changbin’sFavorite: Will do then

 

A+Boyfriend: Channie isn’t dying any time soon so we don’t have to worry about that

 

WhippedCream: I KNEW IT!

 

WaffleCone: I hate to ask but… know what?

 

WhippedCream: That Chan Hyung was a vampire

 

WaffleCone: Literally nowhere does it say that Chan Hyung is a Vampire

 

_WhippedCream changed An.Okay.Dad’s name to VampChan_

VampChan: Okay?

 

WhippedCream: I got my eye on you Hyung…

 

Changbin’sFavorite: Weird flex but okay

 

BbyFox: That’s so outdated Felix Hyung

 

Changbin’sFavorite: It felt right in the moment

 

WhippedCream: Have you been watching old vines again Lix?

 

Changbin’sFavorite: First, I don’t think “weird flex but okay” was around when vine was but also yes I have. Why does that matter?

 

_WhippedCream changed Changbin’sFavorite’s name to RIPvine_

_RIPvine changed WhippedCream’s name to Uncultured_

Uncultured: Noooo. Now I don’t have a matching name with Minho Hyung.

 

WaffleCone: Does that mean mine can change also? It’s been like this for too long.

 

_Uncultured changed WaffleCone’s name to Betrayer_

Sandy: Haven’t we done that joke already?

 

Uncultured: Suddenly I’m Jared, 19

 

Sandy: What the fuck does that mean?

 

RIPvine: It means he can’t read

 

VampChan: Language!

 

Sandy: As if you don’t swear the most

 

VampChan: I don’t

 

A+Boyfriend: I’d hate to call you out babe but you swear a lot

 

_VampChan changed A+Boyfriend’s name to A-Boyfriend_

Sandy: Ooh you went down a bit there Hyung

 

A-Boyfriend: You better watch yourself Changbin

 

Sandy: I’m going to lock myself in my room now

 

RIPvine: Good plan. I can bring you food later if you want.

 

A-Boyfriend: You will do no such thing Felix. He can starve

 

RIPvine: Sorry Binnie Hyung you’re on your own

 

Sandy: You tried your best and I commend you for that

 

Betrayer: I think I liked WaffleCone better

 

_Uncultured changed Betrayer’s name to My.One.True.Hoe_

My.One.True.Hoe: I regret everything

 

HeyZeus: It’s really not that bad. I mean we call you Minhoe/Meanhoe all the time

 

_My.One.True.Hoe changed HeyZeus’ name to Cancelled_

BbyFox: Can I get a name change to?

 

Uncultured: Do you not like yours?

 

BbyFox: I love it but I wanna a new name like everyone else

 

RIPvine: Give us some time to think of one

 

BbyFox: Okie Dokie

 

I.Have.Returned: I also feel like mine should change

 

_VampChan changed BbyFox’s name to CutestBean_

_VampChan changed I.Have.Returned’s name to BearBoi_

CutestBean: Thanks Hyung!

 

BearBoi: Isn’t Woojinnie Hyung the “BearBoy” of the group

 

A-Boyfriend: Yeah but you’re my little bear cub

 

VampChan: That’s like the cutest thing I’ve ever read before

 

CutestBean: Oh Hyunjin Hyung I’m going to be a little late for our study session. I had to go back to my room for my ID/Keys. (I was too lazy to switch chats).

 

Cancelled: That’s okay Innie 😊

 

CutestBean: I’ll be there asap

 

BearBoi: Be careful the sidewalk is a little slippery in front of the Library

 

CutestBean: Will do Minnie Hyung

 

Uncultured: Someone’s swerving lanes 😏

 

My.One.True.Hoe: Sungie better watch out

 

CutestBean: Why because he’s going to get run over by a reckless driver?

 

VampChan: Jisung just made a terrible joke don’t worry about it.

 

CutestBean: Alrighty then. Hyunjin Hyung I’m in the Library now.

 

Cancelled: I see you. Just stay where you are and I’ll come to get you.

 

CutestBean: Seungminnie Hyung was right, the sidewalk is very slippery. So thanks Hyungie or else I probably would have fallen.

 

BearBoi: You’re welcome Innie. We wouldn’t want our Maknae to get hurt 😊

 

RIPvine: We would be very sad if anything happened to you Innie

 

CutestBean: Stop it I’m going to cry

 

Cancelled: I can confirm he is tearing up

 

VampChan: Aww but you’re so cute Jeongin and so precious.

 

Cancelled: I’m making Innie turn off his phone so we can actually get some work done

 

A-Boyfriend: Be nice to him Hyunjin

 

Cancelled: When have I ever been mean?

 

Sandy: Plenty of times

 

Cancelled: At least I don’t complain about the Hyungs’ relationship

 

Sandy: I’ve never complained

 

VampChan: He just voices his love in strange ways

 

Sandy: Yeah what Chan Hyung said

 

RIPvine: Changbin Hyung is just sad because he secretly wants to be “disgustingly cute” with someone

 

Sandy:  👀👀

 

RIPvine: See

 

Sandy: Don’t expose me

 

RIPvine: I can’t expose what everyone already knows, Hyung

 

Sandy: I’m a bad bitch

 

RIPvine: You’re a soft bitch

 

Sandy: This is a slander on my image

 

VampChan: It’s not slander if it’s true Bin

 

Sandy: I need new friends

 

RIPvine: You’d miss us too much

 

Sandy: Sadly that is true

 

Uncultured: Do we still have ice cream?

 

BearBoi: Hyunjin and I ate the last of it

 

Uncultured: 😔

 

My.One.True.Hoe: Do you want me to take you to get some?

 

Uncultured: Yes please! Thank you Hyung this is why you’re my favorite.

 

RIPvine: Have fun

 

VampChan: How much money have you spent on getting Jisung ice cream?

 

My.One.True.Hoe: Not enough apparently

 

Uncultured: We don’t have to

 

My.One.True.Hoe: I want to though

 

Uncultured: Yay!

 

My.One.True.Hoe: I’ll be at your dorm in ten

 

RIPvine: And then there were five

 

A-Boyfriend: Channie and I are going to watch a movie

 

RIPvine: Then there were three

 

BearBoi: I have to do work

 

RIPvine: Then there were two?

 

Sandy: Do you want to hang out in the studio with me? I have a painting to finish.

 

RIPvine: Yes! I’m bored as hell.

 

BearBoi: Do you not have any work to do?

 

RIPvine: I do but I can’t concentrate with it being so quiet

 

BearBoi: You’re weird

 

RIPvine: Thanks!

 

Sandy: I’ll come to pick you up. Minho I’m walking with you.

 

My.One.True.Hoe: Hurry. I’m already outside.

 

Sandy: Calm down

 

My.One.True.Hoe: I could just leave you

 

Sandy: You better not

 

VampChan: Can y’all not fight

 

Sandy: It’s in my blood

 

RIPvine: Edgy

 

Sandy: Also Felix I have a photography assignment can I use you as a model

 

RIPvine: Are you asking because you want me to be the model or because I’ll already be with you?

 

Sandy: Because I want you to be my model. Besides I don’t have a concrete concept yet so I probably won’t take pictures until next week.

 

RIPvine: I’m down.

 

Sandy: Sick

 

Cancelled: Hey, I asked if I could model for you.

 

Sandy: You don’t fit the concept I have in mind

 

Cancelled: 🤨

 

Sandy: Don’t give me that look

 

VampChan: Shouldn’t you be helping Innie, Hyunjin?

 

Cancelled: He asked me to check the chat to see if anything happened. Nothing besides the usual betrayal.

 

My.One.True.Hoe: Why is everyone here dramatic

 

BearBoi: We learned from the best Hyung

 

My.One.True.Hoe: I’m literally in your dorm right now

 

BearBoi: My door’s locked

 

My.One.True.Hoe: Sorry Jisung we have to stay until Seungmin leaves his room

 

Uncultured: We left Seungmin don’t listen to him

 

Cancelled: **The usual act of betrayal tm**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should be back on schedule now. Hopefully, I can manage to post on Friday but the weather here is crazy. The power went out a few times and the internet has been spotty.
> 
> *Update - As you can see I didn't post on Friday :P but I'm working on the new chapter now. As I was re-reading this chapter to write the new one I noticed a few mistakes so I fixed them*
> 
> 0o0
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/PixiesnFreckles (for polls and such)
> 
> Also, you can use my Tumblr to request stories and give me prompts: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> I will still post on my Tumblr when a new chapter goes live but all writing updates like why I didn't post or something will be on Twitter.
> 
> \- Mira


	9. Perfect Little Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Chan enjoy a movie and discuss their stupid friends, Jisung tries to forget everything over ice cream but Minho’s too pretty, Changbin and Felix are clueless (please help them), and Seungmin and Jeongin are a mess because feelings suck.

Chan settled into his “designated” spot on the couch. He liked sitting with his back resting in the space between the armrest and the back of the couch (with a strategically placed pillow in there). He laid his head on Woojin’s shoulder and threw his legs over the older boy’s.

 

“What movie should we watch?” Woojin said while holding the remote.

 

“Something cute,” Chan burrowed himself into the blankets. “I don’t want to cry.”

 

“You’ll cry no matter what.”

 

“Probably.”

 

Woojin scrolled through the movies for a while before Chan pointed one out, “That looks cute.”

 

“ _A story about two friends who later come to realize their feelings,”_ Woojin read from the screen. “Boy does that sound familiar.”

 

“Sounds like our whole friend group,” Chan laughed. “Us included.”

 

Woojin pressed play, “Speaking of which, when do we intervene?”

 

“Well, I’m not really sure we can.”

 

“Minho and Changbin set us on the right path it’s only fair we do the same for them.”

 

“Well Minho doesn’t know he _likes_ Jisung,” Chan pointed out. “So that’s our first problem.”

 

“And what’s the second?”

 

“Jisung won’t admit to anyone other than Felix that he likes Minho.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“I know Sungie,” Chan turned from the movie to look at Woojin. “Felix also asked me a ‘hypothetical’ question about it.”

 

“You sure he wasn’t asking a hypothetical question about him and Changbin?”

 

“Yeah because we’ve had actual conversations about that,” Chan responded. “But I don’t think he knows he likes Changbin.”

 

“How have you had an actual conversation if he doesn’t know?”

 

“All he did was rant about Changbin for 20 minutes but when I tried to suggest he might like Changbin he laughed it off and said _I_ was blind. And he didn’t laugh in a ‘you caught me’ way but in a ‘wow you’re completely wrong’ way. Trust me, I know Felix’s laughs.”

 

“Love does make people blind,” Woojin chuckled as he pulled Chan closer to him.

 

“I can’t believe we used to be as bad as them.”

 

“But we got here,” Woojin smiled.

 

“Yeah,” Chan kissed Woojin, “We did.”

 

 

Jisung could feel the nervous energy sparking in his fingertips. It’s not like this was any different from all the other times they’ve hung out. Except, now more than ever this time felt like a date. What more could Jisung ask for? A cute guy, ice cream, and a distraction from his ever-pressing work. It was literally the best equation for a date. Yet, the only thing he’d ever be to Minho was a friend.

 

“Was there a reason that you desperately needed ice cream?” Minho smirked as he ate his plain vanilla ice cream.

 

“Just wanted ice cream, Hyung.” Jisung stared down at his cookie dough ice cream.

 

“We both know that’s a lie, Sungie.” Minho reached over to wipe a drop of ice cream from the corner of Jisung’s mouth.

 

The obvious answer to Minho’s question was _“I needed ice cream because it always helps when I’m feeling down and right now I can’t stop thinking about the fact that you’ll never love me”_ but Jisung could never say that.

 

“I’m just feeling a little off,” Jisung mumbled into his ice cream.

 

“Jisung,” Minho said softly. “Talk to me.”

 

“I really am fine, Hyung.”

 

“Is it about a person?”

 

Jisung looked up, startled. Air caught in the back of his throat as he tried to formulate a reply. Usually, he was great with words. Not always with speaking them but his brain could at least figure them out.

 

“It must be since you look like a deer caught in headlights.” Minho snickered.

 

“It’s not,” Jisung replied a bit too quick.

 

“Jisung, you can talk to me about crushes. You know that, right?”

 

_“But the crush is you.”_ Jisung wanted to say, “I know.”

 

“Then talk to me.”

 

“It’s embarrassing,” Jisung whined hoping he put on a good enough show. Maybe if Minho truly believed he was bashful he’d leave it be.

 

“At least describe them,” Minho laughed. “Even the bare minimum.”

 

“Fine,” Jisung gave up. He hoped Chan wouldn’t play _Wow_ at his funeral like the elder threatened on several occasions. “He’s really sweet to me, funny, and really passionate about the things he loves.”

 

“He?” Minho quirked an eyebrow.

 

“Oh, come on, Hyung.” Jisung rolled his eyes. “Nobody in this group is straight.”

 

“I’ve definitely heard you talk about girls before.”

 

“There’s this thing and it’s going to blow your mind when I say it,” Jisung paused. “But Bisexuality is a thing.”

 

“Gosh, Jisung I know that.” Minho giggled. “I’ve just never heard you say anything about a guy before.”

 

“Well it’s a lot easier to say a girl is pretty in front of people than pointing out that a guy is attractive.”

 

“That’s true,” Minho laughed again. “But like you said no one in this group is straight.”

 

“And no guy has caught my attention like this before.”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“That’s for me to know and for you to never find out.”

 

“I paid for your ice cream,” Minho cried.

 

Jisung shoved the rest of it in his mouth, “Too late.”

 

 

Changbin sighed as he brought the paintbrush to the canvas. He wasn’t feeling this particular painting but he couldn’t turn back time and fix it. After all, it was due tomorrow.

 

“What’s wrong?” Felix peered over Changbin’s shoulder.

 

“I don’t really like it.” Changbin set the paintbrush down and crossed his arms.

 

“Why?” Felix’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“It’s just not good enough.”

 

“Looks great to me,” Felix leaned forward to rest his chin on Changbin’s shoulder.

 

“That’s because you aren’t an artist,” Changbin laughed. “Remember when you were choreographing that one song and you hated it?”

 

“And you said it was one of the best dances ever, yeah.” Felix huffed. “It was horrible.”

 

“That’s how I feel right now,” Changbin picked the brush back up to continue his failed panting. “But I have to have something to turn in.”

 

“I’ll leave you to it then,” Felix walked back to the table he was working at. “I have to write this mock news report.”

 

It was silent for a while. Changbin layered paint on top of paint in the hope of “fixing” his painting and Felix worked on his report. The younger boy had a habit of sticking his tongue out while he worked and Changbin kept getting distracted.

 

“What’s your idea for the photography assignment?” Felix broke the silence.

 

“My last project was very editorial,” Changbin started. “I focused on the clothes more than the person, but that’s because I didn’t know the model.”

 

“Are you going to stick with that this time?”

 

“Nah, I have a basic concept but I’m not sure on how to execute it.”

 

“At least tell me your basic concept,” Felix whined.

 

“I want to have this series be a bit lighter, whimsical even.” Changbin went to his bag to grab his sketchbook. “I drew some concept art.”

 

Felix gasped when the elder showed him the images, “Is that me?”

 

It was clear the person Changbin used as a base was Felix. A blush crept its way up Changbin’s neck and into his cheeks.

 

“Yeah,” Changbin scratched his neck. “I came up with the idea and you popped into my head.”

 

“Thanks, Binnie.” Felix beamed at him.

 

“Why are you thanking me?”

 

“You could have thought of anyone but you chose me.” Felix stared at the picture more. “How are you going to get everything for this?”

 

The concept art showed Felix sitting in a field of flowers. Some small flowers were weaved into his hair and his outfit complemented the floral surroundings. His shirt was flowy and he was wearing what seemed to be light wash jeans.

 

“I know someone who owns a flower shop,” Changbin laughed. “Besides most of them will probably be fake.”

 

“I can’t wait.”

 

Changbin couldn’t either. He just knew this project would be one of his best. Considering he had the prettiest human being on earth as his model (Don’t tell Hyunjin he said that).

 

 

Jeongin couldn’t pay attention. It’s not like he wasn’t trying but he couldn’t focus on anything Hyunjin was _actually_ saying. He saw the older boy’s lips moving but couldn’t make out what the words were. He was too focused on not staring at Hyunjin’s lips, which in his defense was far too difficult since Hyunjin had _really_ nice lips.

 

“Are you okay, Innie?” Hyunjin leaned in.

 

Jeongin jolted backward startled by Hyunjin’s movement. The older boy’s eyebrows creased and he began to worry his bottom lip. Jeongin felt a gasp catch in his throat as he struggled to focus on anything else.

 

“I’m fine.” Jeongin managed with only a slight shake to his voice.

 

“You’re not,” Hyunjin pressed. “You spaced out.”

 

“I have a lot going on, Hyung.”

 

“What’s up?”

 

“I have a few projects due.”

 

“That can’t be it.”

 

“Well,” Jeongin didn’t know how to finish his sentence. “I’m just confused.”

 

“Over what?”

 

“Everything.” Jeongin placed his head into his hands.

 

Hyunjin laughed and patted his head, “We all get confused from time to time, Innie. I promise everything will work out how it’s meant to.”

 

Jeongin huffed and moved so his head was resting on his folded arms which laid on the table. He didn’t want to think about his crush on Hyunjin, his crush on Seungmin, his dumb plan on dating them, his mountain of work, or the stupid Communications test he was meant to be studying for. He just wanted everything to fast forward until it fixed itself so he didn’t have to worry about anything.

 

“I have an idea,” Hyunjin stood up from the table. “This situation calls for a movie and cuddles.”

 

The older boy got out his phone and his eyes lit up. Jeongin waited for him to continue his train of thought. Like what movie they might watch but Hyunjin sat there quietly and typed on his phone.

 

“I invited Seungmin,” Hyunjin started packing his things. “I hope that’s okay.”

 

“Fantastic,” Jeongin said in the happiest tone he could muster. Now he could be distracted by two cute boys instead of one. It really was _fantastic._

__

 

Seungmin watched as Hyunjin pulled Jeongin into his side. He felt a bubble of jealousy rise up his throat but for an odd moment, he couldn’t decide who he was jealous of. Was he upset that Jeongin got to cuddle Hyunjin or was he mad that Hyunjin was cuddling Jeongin? He really didn’t know. He was sure he liked Hyunjin but was there something in the back of his head saying he liked Jeongin?

 

With a hard shake of his head, Seungmin tried to dispel his thoughts. He tried to keep an appropriate distance between himself and Jeongin, but the younger boy motioned for him to get closer.

 

“Join the cuddle party, Minnie Hyung.” Jeongin smiled.

 

And who was Seungmin to deny that smile? Seriously, Seungmin had no resistance in him to put up a fight as he settled into Jeongin’s side. The warmth that spread into his body was definitely an indicator of his budding feelings, but like everything else, Seungmin pushed them aside. Liking one boy was enough he did not have time to like _two_ boys. Especially two boys who liked each other. No, Seungmin had no time or emotional capacity for that.

 

Which led him to forget everything he was meant to be thinking about. Gone, were the thoughts about who liked who and instead he decided to focus on what was happening. Jeongin’s laugh sent sparks through his body and Hyunjin’s comments on the movie made him smile.

 

In the future, these little moments might not be enough but for now, they were perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that I've been gone for like a month. I had a lot of work due because of Midterms and my spring break was a mess. I hope this super long chapter makes up for it and I have time this week so I'm hoping to catch back up on my schedule. I made a google spreadsheet to keep track of my uploads so hopefully, that helps. 
> 
> 0o0
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/PixiesnFreckles (for polls and such)
> 
> Also, you can use my Tumblr to request stories and give me prompts: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> \- Mira


	10. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan's emotional, Woojin's trying to keep it together, Minho is confusing, Changbin is dumb, Hyunjin is also dumb but in a different way, Jisung is confused, Felix is fixing things, Seungmin is upset, and Jeongin just wants to be the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woojin: A-Boyfriend (In another chat - MamaBear)
> 
> Chan: VampChan
> 
> Minho: My.One.True.Hoe, Classic_But_Boring
> 
> Changbin: Sandy, BeQuiet (In another chat - SpearB)
> 
> Hyunjin: Cancelled (In other chats - Call.Me.Hyung, Jinnie)
> 
> Jisung: Full_Of_Surprises (In other chats - Twin#1, J.One, Squirell_Boi)
> 
> Felix: RIPvine, A.Good.Child (In other chats - Twin#2, Aussie2.0, Lixie)
> 
> Seungmin: BearBoi (In other chats - I'm.Not.Calling.U.Hyung, BabyBear)
> 
> Jeongin: CutestBean

Group Chat: **Stray Kids**

 

VampChan: Woojin and I watched a movie and I AM IN TEARS!

 

A-Boyfriend: Channie’s a bit emotional right now

 

Uncultured: Was the movie really that sad Woojinnie Hyung?

 

A-Boyfriend: I shed a few tears but Channie’s been sobbing for a bit

 

Uncultured: That means I would sob too so it’s a no from me

 

My.One.True.Hoe: Were you even going to ask for the title anyway?

 

Uncultured: Possibly

 

Sandy: That’s a no

 

RIPvine: I wanna watch it. I’m in the mood to cry.

 

Uncultured: WHO HURT YOU???? DO I NEED TO KILL SOMEONE???

 

RIPvine: No one hurt me I just wanna cry. It’s a healthy release of emotions.

 

VampChan: This movie was sadder than Titanic

 

A-Boyfriend: I can confirm that Chan cried more while watching this movie than he did while watching Titanic

 

CutestBean: Oh no Hyung. I’ll come to cuddle you and make it better 😊

 

VampChan: Innie you are so cute but I’m already getting the best cuddles in the world

 

CutestBean: Woojin Hyung does have good cuddles

 

BearBoi: I can confirm that

 

Cancelled: I can also confirm that

 

VampChan: Hey, I also give good cuddles

 

Uncultured: No one said you didn’t Hyung

 

VampChan: 🤷♀️

 

RIPvine: Channie Hyung just wants compliments too. I think you give great hugs!

 

VampChan: Yay!

 

A-Boyfriend: How did everyone else’s day go?

 

Uncultured: Minho Hyung took me to the good ice cream place but he just got vanilla cause he’s boring

 

My.One.True.Hoe: It’s called a classic flavor for a reason. Also, you got cookie dough which is vanilla ice cream

 

Uncultured: But cookie dough is full of surprises

 

_RIPvine changed Uncultured’s name to Full_Of_Surprises_

_RIPvine changed My.One.True.Hoe’s name to Classic_But_Boring_

Classic_But_Boring: Thanks for the name change Felix 😑

 

Full_Of_Surprises: I like mine

 

Classic_But_Boring: Of course you do

 

CutestBean: You guys have matching names again

 

Cancelled: And they relate to Ice cream again

 

Full_Of_Surprises: I really like ice cream

 

Classic_But_Boring: And I like Jisung enough to buy him ice cream biweekly I guess

 

Chat: **Sunshine Twins**

 

Twin#1: WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN??? HE LIKES ME ENOUGH BUT LIKE HE GUESSES????

 

Twin#2: Maybe he’s hinting that he likes you but like in a subtle way?

 

Twin#1: I’m freaking out Lix

 

Twin#2: Just like…. Idk figure it out?

 

Twin#1: Thanks

 

Twin#2: I dunno what you expect. I’ve never even kissed anyone before

 

Twin#1: You have a brain give me advice

 

Twin#2: I have a brain?

 

Twin#1: You’re really about to make me message Chan Hyung aren’t you?

 

Twin#2: He does have better advice

 

Twin#1: I hate you

 

Twin#2: You love me

 

Twin#1: Sadly, yes

 

Twin#2: 😔

 

Twin#1: ❤️💖😘

 

Twin#2: 😊

 

Chat: **3racha**

J.One: Hyung! I need advice

 

J.One: Fuck, wrong chat. Please ignore Changbin Hyung. I need Channie Hyung.

 

SpearB: I already know it’s about Minho Hyung anyway

 

J.One: 😱

 

SpearB: You aren’t subtle

 

J.One: Well your crush on Felix isn’t subtle

 

SpearB: My crush on who? I don’t like Felix

 

J.One: 🎵 Why the fuck you Lyin’ 🎵

 

SpearB: I ain’t lyin bro

 

CB97: 1- What do you need Sungie, 2- Changbin you’re obvious as hell and you like Felix, 3- No swearing

 

J.One: Minho Hyung is confusing

 

SpearB: Called it

 

J.One: At least I’m not in denial

 

CB97: Well everyone leaving the chat the second Minho said that probably isn’t helping our situation

 

J.One: But does he _like_ me

 

CB97: I think so but that’s not a definite yes

 

J.One: So it was just a typical Minho response and I shouldn’t look that into it?

 

CB97: That’s not what I said

 

J.One: Fantastic! Minho doesn’t like me, I’m dumb, and the day can move forward.

 

CB97: THAT’S NOT WHAT I SAID

 

Group Chat: **Stray Kids**

Full_Of_Surprises: You don’t have to buy me ice cream Hyung

 

Classic_But_Boring: I never said I didn’t want to

 

Sandy: You kinda did

 

_Classic_But_Boring changed Sandy’s name to BeQuiet_

BeQuiet: Wow. Thanks, Hyung.

 

BearBoi: Back on the subject of what everyone did Hyunjin, Jeongin, and I also watched a movie.

 

VampChan: What’d you watch?

 

Cancelled: We all fell asleep so I don’t remember

 

CutestBean: Some action movie?

 

BearBoi: Who knows

 

RIPvine: I found them all cuddled together on the couch *Image Attached*

 

VampChan: MY CUTE CHILDREN!

 

BearBoi: “You’re not my dad”

 

VampChan: mY cuTE CHildrEn

 

A-Boyfriend: He’s gone off the deep end

 

RIPvine: Don’t insult our father Seungmin, god

 

_VampChan changed RIPvine’s name to A.Good.Child_

A.Good.Child: *Whispers* I knew I was the favorite

 

VampChan: If you don’t stop imma take it away

 

A.Good.Child: 😱

 

CutestBean: I wanna be the best

 

A.Good.Child: LIKE NO ONE EVER WAS

 

BeQuiet: TO CATCH THEM IS MY REAL TEST

 

Full_Of_Surprises: TO TRAIN THEM IS MY CAUSE!

 

VampChan: Fake fans Innie said “Be the best” not “Be the _very_ best”

 

BeQuiet: 🤷♀️

 

A.Good.Child: It was close enough don’t ruin our fun

 

CutestBean: Still doesn’t change the fact that no one has said _I’m_ the best child

 

VampChan: You’re the cutest

 

CutestBean: But not the best 😔

 

VampChan: No one can be the best there won’t be room for improvement

 

CutestBean: 😭

 

VampChan: You’re the best!!!

 

CutestBean: Yay

 

BearBoi: What a wild ride

 

Cancelled: What did Felix and Changbin Hyung do?

 

A.Good.Child: Binnie Hyung did his painting while I worked on an assignment

 

Cancelled: What about the photography assignment 👀

 

BeQuiet: I told Felix my idea and we’re working things out

 

CutestBean: I can’t wait to see it!

 

BearBoi: I am also intrigued

 

BeQuiet: If my teacher likes the pictures then they might be in the showcase

 

A.Good.Child: I was not told this!

 

BeQuiet: Do you not want to do it anymore?

 

A.Good.Child: I still do! But now I’m NERVOUS

 

A-Boyfriend: Why?

 

A.Good.Child: I don’t want my ugliness ruining them

 

Classic_But_Boring: If you honestly think you’re ugly than we need to have a serious talk. This better be a joke, Lee Felix

 

A.Good.Child: I was kidding…. Kinda

 

BeQuiet: Felix, you’re pretty don’t worry about it. I know how the photos should look so let me figure it out. I’ll tell you what to do.

 

Classic_But_Boring: Kinky

 

A-Boyfriend: Alright Minho you’re on time out

 

Classic_But_Boring: Boo, you whore

 

VampChan: ExCUse mE???

 

Classic_But_Boring: Chill. It’s from _Mean Girls_

VampChan: I do not care. My boyfriend is not a whore

 

A-Boyfriend: Thanks Babe

 

Cancelled: I still wanna be the model :/

 

CutestBean: How about one nice afternoon we do a cute photoshoot

 

Cancelled: !!

 

BearBoi: Is everyone invited?

 

CutestBean: Of course!

 

 

Group Chat: **00’s Idiots**

Call.Me.Hyung: Seungmin!

 

I’m.Not.Calling.U.Hyung: What?

 

Call.Me.Hyung: This could have been my moment

 

I’m.Not.Calling.U.Hyung: ???

 

Squirrel_Boi: He wanted alone time with Innie that wasn’t tutoring to have it be more “date” like

 

I’m.Not.Calling.U.Hyung: oh… I will un-suggest it?

 

Call.Me.Hyung: It’s already ruined

 

Aussie2.0: That’s a bit harsh Hyunjin

 

Chat: **Big Bear + Little Bear**

BabyBear: Can I stay a few nights?

 

MamaBear: Of course! What happened?

 

BabyBear: I think Hyunjin is mad at me

 

MamaBear: Just talk to him Minnie

 

BabyBear: He said I ruined his chance with Innie

 

MamaBear: You can stay one night free of charge but then you have to talk to him to stay another

 

BabyBear: It’s a deal only if I get cuddles

 

MamaBear: What kind of monster do you think I am? Of course, you’ll get cuddles

 

Chat: **Hyunlix**

 

Lixie: You better apologize to Seungmin

 

Jinnie: I didn’t do anything?

 

Lixie: You obviously hurt his feelings with your little comment

 

Jinnie: Of course I didn’t. It wasn’t that bad.

 

Lixie: Hyunjin, it came off bad.

 

Jinnie: Really?

 

Lixie: Yes!

 

Jinnie: I’ll talk to him tonight

 

Lixie: good luck. He went to stay with the Hyungs.

 

Jinnie: What?

 

Lixie: He left in tears

 

Jinnie: But it wasn’t that bad

 

Lixie: It was bad to him

 

Jinnie: I’ll wait until tomorrow then. He obviously needs his space.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't sing along with the Pokemon theme song then I'm disappointed :P. Hopefully, Chapter 11 will be up tomorrow or well later today depending on time zones? Idk it should be up soon. These chapters might be shorter because they are all chat writing. Chapter 12 will be a mix and 13 might be all story? I haven't decided yet. Maybe 11 will be a mix who knows. 
> 
> Once I get caught up weekly updates will resume. For now, enjoy some spam updates. (That's if I can write 11,12, and 13 over the next few days). 
> 
> Also, are the emojis overkill or do you like them? 
> 
> 0o0 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/PixiesnFreckles (for polls and such)
> 
> Also, you can use my Tumblr to request stories and give me prompts: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> \- Mira


	11. Accept It And Move On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Chan play counselors, Changbin is here like twice, Hyunjin is a confused ass, Seungmin is also confused but not an ass, Jeongin is adorable, Felix and Minho are #TeamSeungmin, and everything is a mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woojin: A-Boyfriend
> 
> Chan: VampChan
> 
> Minho: Classic_But_Boring (In another chat - King)
> 
> Changbin: BeQuiet
> 
> Hyunjin: Cancelled (In another chat - Prince)
> 
> Jisung: Full_Of_Surprises
> 
> Felix: A.Good.Child (In another chat - Knight)
> 
> Seungmin: BearBoi (In another chat - Minnie)
> 
> Jeongin: CutestBean (In another chat - Innie)

Chat: **Innie and Minnie**

 

Innie: Hyung, are you okay? Hyunjin Hyung mentioned you haven’t been to your room in a few days?

 

Minnie: If Hyunjin wants to know if I’m okay he can ask himself.

 

Innie: I was asking if you were okay

 

Minnie: oh….

 

Innie: Well Hyung?

 

Minnie: I’m not. Hyunjin and I are kind of in a fight right now.

 

Innie: What happened?

 

Minnie: It’s not really something I can discuss.

 

Innie: Oh

 

Minnie: It’s just something personal with Hyunjin so it’s not my thing to talk about. But he said something that was quite mean regarding this topic and it was directed at me. I know it’s stupid to be mad but he didn’t apologize even after I messaged him about it.

 

Innie: I don’t think he realizes he has too? I’m not sure. He seems off…

 

Minnie: What do you mean by that?

 

Innie: Usually, he’s very focused when we study together no matter what is happening but he kept drifting off. I’ve seen him stressed but this is a different level of stress.

 

Minnie: Well now I feel bad

 

Innie: I think you two should talk in person but if you don’t feel like it yet then wait. You shouldn’t be forced to confront the situation when Hyunjin won’t even discuss it.

 

Minnie: Such wise words from a child

 

Innie: 😔

 

Minnie: I mean it with love

 

Innie: Sure, Hyung.

 

Minnie: I loooooovvvvveeeeeee you

 

Innie: Love you too Hyung

 

Minnie: don’t tell Hyunjin about this

 

Innie: Obviously

 

Minnie: Just making sure. Jisung would tell right away he hates conflict.

 

Innie: He isn’t the squirrel boy for no reason

 

Minnie: Could say the same about you, fox

 

Innie: 🦊

 

Minnie: Channie Hyung is making me talk about my feelings so I gotta go

 

Innie: Good luck!

 

 

“I’m just confused,” Seungmin slumped forward into his hands. “I shouldn’t be this upset.”

 

“You have every right to be upset, Minnie.” Chan reached over to rub the boy’s arm. “He’s your best friend and he said something that really wasn’t what a friend should say. It’s different than an acquaintance or a stranger. Hyunjin’s close to you and he did something to betray that. It doesn’t matter how small it seems. It can still hurt.”

 

Seungmin sniffled a bit trying to hold in his tears. Despite Chan’s speech he still felt dumb about being mad at Hyunjin. He knew it was a culmination of problems and he knew now was the time to bring them up but he couldn’t.

 

He was scared of what Chan or Woojin would think. Both older boys stared at him expectantly like they knew he had more to say. Seungmin also knew they’d make him go back to his dorm soon. He couldn’t keep sleeping on their couch or snuggled up between the two older boys (Which only happened the first night when he was crying).

 

“Seungmin,” Chan started.

 

“I know,” He sighed. “I should talk.”

 

“We’ll wait,” Woojin added.

 

“Well, remember the last time I asked to stay here?”

 

“Yeah, you said something about ‘making a scene’ in the 2000s group chat,” Woojin moved closer to Seungmin. “Is this related to that?”

 

“Kind of. Hyunjin offered up my seat on the couch to Jeongin for movie night. It was such a small thing like now but  I can’t help but feel he’s replacing me in a way. He only cared about where Innie would sit and the recent thing was not caring that anyone else wanted to join them because Hyunjin thought he should have Innie to himself. He doesn’t talk to me as much and when he does it’s only about Jeongin.”

 

“And you like him don’t you?” Chan asked.

 

“Did Woojin tell you?”

 

“You told Woojin before me?” Chan pouted and scowled playfully at his boyfriend.

 

The older boy shrugged, “Guess I give better advice.”

 

Chan gasped and hit Woojin on the chest. While the bickered Seungmin tried to sort out his thoughts. He knew he liked Hyunjin. There was no doubt in his mind about that but another factor had come to light, Jeongin. Did he have separate crushes or were they connected in a way? Seungmin knew couples could consist of more than two people but he really wasn’t sure if that’s what he wanted. Or if the other two boys would want that.

 

“I think I also like Jeongin,” Seungmin said breaking up the older boys’ play fight.

 

“Oh, well that’s perfect!” Chan exclaimed before throwing a hand over his mouth.

 

“What do you mean by that?” Seungmin’s tried to read the older boy’s expression.

 

“Nothing,” Chan waved his hand around. “I said nothing.”

 

“Helpful,” Seungmin muttered.

 

“Switching topics if that’s allowed,” Woojin patted Seungmin’s head. “When are you going to talk to Hyunjin? We can sort out your feelings later but only after you’ve made up with him enough to sleep in your own room.”

 

“I’ll go back tonight,” Seungmin looked at his Hyungs. “But for now can we cuddle?”

 

Chat: **Dancing Royalty**

 

King: Listen up Hyunjin. You better talk to Seungmin soon because it breaks my heart to see him sleeping on our shitty couch. (I’m putting this here so Felix can make sure you actually talk to Seungmin.)

 

Prince: He just messaged me saying he’s coming back tonight to talk

 

Knight: Good! You should have just apologized the first time.

 

Prince: I had nothing to apologize for!

 

Knight: 😑

 

Prince: Well it’s true

 

King: If you don’t apologize to your BEST FRIEND then you won’t be dancing in the showcase.

 

Prince: You don’t hold the power to do that Hyung.

 

King: You know I do but that won’t stop me from grounding you if I have to. You hurt Minnie’s feelings so just apologize. It takes two seconds and bam! back to being friends.

 

Knight: Also this isn’t the first time you’ve done something like this

 

Prince: Done something like what?

 

Knight: Treated Innie as a better option

 

Prince: What does that mean?

 

Knight: You’ve pushed him aside and made it seem like you care more about Jeongin than you do Seungmin. You haven’t talked to him in weeks. Like actually talk not text, not short conversations between classes, and certainly not conversations that occur with Jeongin being there. You’ve ignored him.

 

Prince: I haven’t ignored him

 

Knight: When was the last time you two hung out. Alone.

 

Prince: We hang out every night

 

Knight: Sleeping in the same room doesn’t count.

 

Prince: Then I don’t know

 

Knight: Exactly!

 

King: Hyunjin, just say you're sorry and put an effort into being his best friend.

 

Prince: BUT IT’S HARD

 

King: What?

 

Prince: It’s difficult being his friend

 

Knight: Hyunjin what the fuck does that mean?

 

_Prince left the chat_

King: I’m going to kill him

 

Knight: Don’t bother I’m already banging on his room door.

 

King: He won’t answer

 

Knight: Then I’ll sit here until he leaves for the bathroom

 

King: Good luck

 

Knight: I don’t need it. Karma’s going to get him

 

 

Group Chat: **Stray Kids**

 

Cancelled: Everything has been resolved

 

Classic_But_Boring: I don’t believe you. Also if you don’t add yourself back to the dance chat and explain there will be consequences.

 

Cancelled: Do it then

 

Classic_But_Boring: Watch me

 

VampChan: Let’s not fight

 

BearBoi: Everything’s fine here

 

A.Good.Child: *Is cautious*

 

Full_Of_Surprises: Felix, I love you but like, no.

 

A.Good.Child: *Growls*

 

Full_Of_Surprises: I will block your ass and kick you out if you keep this up

 

A.Good.Child: Let me have a joke

 

Full_Of_Surprises: If I can’t have jokes neither can you

 

A-Boyfriend: Let’s all plan something to do this weekend. Maybe a fun day out will help with everyone’s stress.

 

VampChan: And no movies

 

BeQuiet: Arcade?

 

Full_Of_Surprises: LASER TAG

 

A.Good.Child: I second Laser tag

 

VampChan: Any opposed?

 

BeQuiet: Fine but Arcade another time?

 

BearBoi: I’ve never played Laser tag before

 

CutestBean: I haven’t either

 

Classic_But_Boring: I had the toy version but I’ve never been to an actual place

 

Full_Of_Surprises: That’s why I suggested it. My mom would never take me and now I’m an adult so I can go.

 

A.Good.Child: I use to go all the time with my friends in Australia

 

VampChan: I think I went like once for some girl’s 8th birthday party. I think her name was Tiffany.

 

A-Boyfriend: Explains everything

 

VampChan: What?

 

A-Boyfriend: No eight year old could convince their parents to take a group of children to laser tag unless they had some name like Tiffany

 

VampChan: There were like seven of us. No one really liked her.

 

A-Boyfriend: Again, point proven.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a little bit of resolve but not much. How will Laser Tag go? Who knows because I haven't written it yet :P. Also, what's up with Hyunjin????? Guess you'll have to wait to find out. 
> 
> *I also have nothing against people named Tiffany. It's just kinda based on a real party I went to when I was like 8. We didn't do laser tag but it was something similar. I thought it was funny and was not meant to offend anyone :) *
> 
> 0o0
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/PixiesnFreckles (for polls and such)
> 
> Also, you can use my Tumblr to request stories and give me prompts: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> \- Mira


	12. Hand Me The Key

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungmin is breaking, Jeongin tries to help, Hyunjin has never been this confused before, and Chan is there to keep it all together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chat in this one: 
> 
>  
> 
> Oldest & Youngest  
> Chan- Chan_The_Dad  
> Jeongin- Lil_Innie

He still wasn’t talking to Hyunjin, but that really wasn’t his fault. The older boy had yet to give Seungmin a real apology. They just made up enough to put the thing to rest but nothing was really resolved. Seungmin still felt his heart sitting heavy in his chest and he didn’t like it one bit.

 

At least before Hyunjin would greet him in the morning or whenever they were in the room together. Now, he only talked to Seungmin when one of their other friends was around to witness it. Seungmin wanted nothing more than to escape back to the Hyungs’ apartment but he couldn’t admit to them something was still up. It took everything in Seungmin not to cry himself to sleep every night.

 

Which was a lot since Seungmin was an emotional person. He found himself slipping into the bathroom at random points in the night to cry in peace. Except for the other night when Jisung almost caught him but Seungmin was able to play it off. It was putting a lot of strain on Seungmin’s mental health and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep it up.

 

“Hyung,” Jeongin whispered once their professor turned away, “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine,” Seungmin said briskly trying to get the younger’s attention off of himself.

 

“You’re lying.”

 

“Innie, please.” Seungmin’s voice broke. “Drop it.”

 

And the younger did until class ended. Felix ran off yelling something about meeting Changbin and it left the other two enveloped in an awkward silence. Seungmin wasn’t sure if he wanted to head back to his dorm but he didn’t have enough energy in himself to go to the library, so he stayed in the hallway trying to figure it out.

 

“Come hang out with me, Minnie Hyung.” Jeongin pushed.

 

“I’m not really feeling it.”

 

“Are you still fighting with Hyunjin Hyung.” It seemed the younger couldn’t wait any longer to ask the question that hung in the air.

 

“Not really,” Seungmin could feel his eyes start to water. “I mean he’s not even talking to me.”

 

“Still!” Jeongin’s shout caused a few people to turn and look at them. The younger grabbed Seungmin’s wrist and dragged him out of the building.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“My dorm,” Jeongin pulled him through the crowds of people walking to and from their classes. “You can nap there.”

 

“Who said I want to do that?”

 

“Well if you’re still fighting with Hyunjin Hyung then you won’t want to nap there.” Jeongin turned to him and smiled. “And you look like you could use a nap.”

 

All of which was true. Seungmin hadn’t gotten a good night’s rest since the fight with Hyunjin started. But to be fair sleeping on the Hyung’s couch was better than whatever the hell kind of sleep he was getting now. 

 

“What about your roommate?”

 

“He has class pretty much all day,” Jeongin led him to the correct building. “He won’t bother you I promise.”

 

“And what about your other classes?”

 

“Math was my last one for the day,” Jeongin opened the door to his room. “What about you?”

 

“Math was also my last one.”

 

“Great,” Jeongin pushed him toward the bed once his shoes were off. “I’ll wake you up for dinner.”

 

 

He knew he was being creepy by watching Seungmin sleep but he couldn’t help himself. The older boy had wrapped himself around Jeongin’s fox plushie and was snuggled into the younger’s blankets. He looked really cute with his hair messed up from the pillow. So, instead of working on his homework like he should have been Jeongin found himself staring at the older boy.

 

He also couldn’t help but imagine snuggling into the bed next to the other boy. Originally, he planned to go back to his room and nap but saw the older boy needed the rest more than he did. But his tired brain wasn’t focusing on his work at all. Jeongin also couldn’t help but worry about what was going on between Hyunjin and Seungmin.

 

Seungmin mentioned before he fell asleep that Hyunjin really hadn’t said sorry but Hyunjin said in the chat that everything had been fine. Jeongin had half a mind to message one of the other Hyungs and tell them but he didn’t want to upset Minnie. He also knew that he couldn’t let Seungmin carry on like this; tired, confused, and hurt. Jeongin found it easier to read Seungmin when he wasn’t worried about putting up a front. And the younger was really reading into the vulnerable face the older had been pulling recently.

 

After a brief consideration of how upset Seungmin would be Jeongin brought his phone out. He knew he should wake Minnie up soon since too long of a nap would have the older up all night. But instead of waking him up Jeongin decided to text Chan.

 

Chat: **Oldest & Youngest**

 

Lil_Innie: Why is this chat named oldest and youngest when you aren’t the oldest?

 

Chan_The_Dad: Idk we made it when you were doing vocals for 3racha and I never changed it.

 

Lil_Innie: I just realized it now.

 

Chan_The_Dad: Was that your only reason for messaging me?

 

Lil_Innie: Actually…

 

Chan_The_Dad: Yes?

 

Lil_Innie: I don’t want him to be mad so you can’t tell him

 

Chan_The_Dad: Who?

 

Lil_Innie: Seungmin

 

Chan_The_Dad: What’s up with Minnie?

 

Lil_Innie: Apparently he and Hyunjin aren’t talking

 

Chan_The_Dad: WHAT?

 

Lil_Innie: I guess Hyunjin never apologized?

 

Chan_The_Dad: Why didn’t Minnie say anything?

 

Lil_Innie: He didn’t want to “waste anyone’s time”

 

Chan_The_Dad: I don’t know who to be upset at. Hyunjin or Seungmin.

 

Lil_Innie: Please fix it. Seungmin’s going to break soon I can feel it. Also don’t tell him I told you.

 

Chan_The_Dad: I’ll see what I can do.

 

 

Hyunjin knew they were going to be mad at him, but he really had no other options. He thought he could work through whatever was going on by himself. He didn’t mean to drag out the thing with Seungmin. When he showed up at the Hyungs’ apartment he expected he’d have to explain everything to all of the Hyungs but Chan somehow already knew he wasn’t talking to Seungmin. Hyunjin was also thankful that Chan seemed to be the only one home.

 

“You have five minutes to explain, Hyunjin.” Chan gave him a look he never wanted to see again.

 

“I really didn’t see what I was doing. Felix said I kept pushing him aside for Innie but I just didn’t see it. I thought if I ignored him then whatever I was doing would be… I don’t know better. I could use the time to figure out what I was actually thinking and doing but I know I made it worse.”

 

“Why did you think ignoring him would fix the fact that you were already ignoring him?”

 

“I just wanted it all to stop,” Hyunjin breathed into his hands.

 

“Wanted what to stop?”

 

“Whatever’s going on in my head.”

 

“And what’s that Hyunjin,” Chan sighed. “I can’t help if you don’t talk.”

 

“That’s the problem,” Hyunjin cried. “I don’t know.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?”

 

“My head spins when Seungmin’s around and my heart pounds and it’s all so disorienting that I didn’t want to deal with it.” Hyunjin felt tears roll down his cheeks. “This wasn’t happening before.”

 

“And how do you feel around Jeongin?”

 

“Kind of the same,” Hyunjin admitted. “But like giddier.”

 

“So, what’s different with Seungmin.”

 

“He's Seungmin I guess.”

 

“And what do you think that means?”

 

“Again,” Hyunjin huffed. “I don’t know.”

 

“Think,” Chan reached forward and tried to comfort Hyunjin.

 

“I really don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong you’re just confused.”

 

“Then help me find my way out of this?”

 

“I’m not the one who has the key to unlock this Jinnie.”

 

 _“Then who does?”_ Hyunjin thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Update. I have a few things due in the upcoming week so that's why I got behind again. It's hard to find time to write because I like to write the chapters in one sitting. 
> 
> 0o0
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter. It'll get back to being fluffy soon I promise. 
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/PixiesnFreckles (for polls and such)
> 
> Also, you can use my Tumblr to request stories and give me prompts: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> \- Mira


	13. Too Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woochan question their kids, Minho finally stops being a dumbass but only slightly, and Felix has some problems he needs to work out. 
> 
> *Mentions of a character not liking their body image. It's not bad but I'm leaving a warning just in case.*

“What are we going to do,” Chan mumbled into the pillow. Woojin chuckled next to him and rolled over to soothe the younger boy.

 

“There isn’t much we can do,” Woojin hummed. “Hyunjin has to figure this out himself.”

 

“But it’s tearing Minnie apart.”

 

“He has Jeongin for the time being.”

 

“Speaking of Innie.” Chan flipped over to face Woojin. “What’s going on there?”

 

“What do you mean?” Woojin brushed his fingers through Chan’s unruly hair.

 

“Like, we know Innie likes both Hyunjin and Seungmin.” Chan scrunched his nose in annoyance when Woojin came across a knot in his hair. “And Seungmin knows he likes Hyunjin and is a little confused about Jeongin. But like we know those two are into the concept of all three of them dating.”

 

“So, you’re questioning if Hyunjin is into the same thing?”

 

“He was so confused, Woojin.” Chan sighed and Woojin stopped combing through Chan’s hair. “I don’t think he knows what he wants. At all.”

 

“We should have intervened ages ago.”

 

“I still don’t think it’s our place.”

 

“Then why’d you ask?” Woojin giggled.

 

“Because I feel a responsibility to help my children,” Chan huffed.

 

“Hey,” Woojin slapped Chan playfully. “You mean _our_ children.”

 

“Nah,” The curly haired boy laughed. “They’re all mine. Except for Minho. You can have custody of him.”

 

Woojin gasped, “Rude!”

 

Chan’s face fell, “But seriously, we can’t do much. Hyunjin needs to figure his feelings out and we can’t tell him how he feels.”

 

“He’ll get there.” Woojin kissed Chan’s forehead. “I mean, we did. And kids usually take after their parents.”

 

“God, what are we going to be like with actual kids?” Chan’s eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his mouth. He hadn’t meant to say that. They really never talked about a future beyond what they already had.

 

Woojin laughed, “I hope our kids don’t cause such messes.”

 

“Well if they do take after their parents we might be in for trouble.” Chan smiled softly.

 

“Good thing we’re getting a test run with our current kids.”

 

“Yeah,” Chan kissed Woojin, happy that the older boy didn’t shoot him down for wanting kids. “We’ll be awesome parents.”

 

“We already are.” They both giggled.

 

 

The movie was just a distraction and not a good one at that. Jisung was curled into Minho’s side as they sat on the older boy’s bed. Minho’s laptop was propped up on his legs.

 

“I don’t know what to do, Hyung.” Jisung paused the movie. “Hyunjin is an absolute disaster.”

 

“You can’t really do anything.” Minho sat up causing Jisung to switch how he was laying. “Hyunjin has to fix this.”

 

“I know but he _won’t”_

 

“You don’t know that.”

 

“I do,” Jisung pushed. “He’s scared to mess up more so he’s stopping himself from trying to fix it. He does this thing where he makes problems worse to fix the original problem.”

 

“I’m sure he’ll figure it out.”

 

“You have too much faith in him,” Jisung sighed. “Seungmin does as well.”

 

Minho tilted his head, “You think he’ll forgive Hyunjin easily?”

 

“Maybe not right away but after sometime yeah.”

 

“This friend group is an absolute mess,” Minho laughed.

 

“You don’t even know half of it,” The younger boy grimaced.

 

“You have something else you want to talk about?” Minho knew he caused trouble for himself by asking. “Like about that boy?”

 

Minho hadn’t told anyone about his crush on Jisung. Not even Woojin. He had only accepted it himself a little bit ago. His Hyungs would make a big deal out of it and try to convince him that Jisung liked him back. Minho had almost convinced himself of the same thing before Jisung mentioned liking his mystery boy. Minho knew the two eldest thought they were clever and knew everything that was happening. They were probably suspicious about Minho’s crush on the younger.

 

The biggest reason why Minho refused to acknowledge the crush was because of the mystery boy. If Jisung liked someone else then he didn’t want to ruin it by confessing. Jisung would feel guilty he didn’t like Minho back and everything would be weird. He’d rather have a happy Jisung than a broken friendship.

 

Jisung squeaked in surprise, “No, I’m good Hyung.”

 

“You sure?” Minho didn’t know why he pressed the issue. “I’m always here for you, Sungie.”

 

“Yeah but talking to you about crushes is awkward,” Jisung blushed.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because it is.” Jisung huffed. “Besides you’ve never told me about any of your crushes before.”

 

“You’ve never asked.” Minho felt himself panic. If Jisung found out his crush then he’d have to move to a new country, maybe Australia? Chan and Felix talked so highly of it.

 

“I most certainly have.” Jisung puffed his cheeks out.

 

“Fine,” Minho had to make something up and quick. “I might like someone.”

 

Jisung’s eyes widened, “Who?”

 

“You didn’t give me a name so I’m not telling you.”

 

“Fine,” Jisung poked his tongue out. “Describe them to me.”

 

Minho laughed at Jisung’s use of his own words. He should have known that would come to bite him back.

 

“He’s hard-working, loyal, super cute, and probably has too much energy for me to handle.”

 

Jisung’s head shook and he blinked quickly, “Do you like Felix?”

 

“What?” Minho snorted.

 

“You described Felix.”

 

“I absolutely did not,” Minho laughed again. “Trust me. I wouldn’t do that to Binnie.”

 

“Good.”

 

“It was just a very generic description which was kind of the point.”

 

“I got worried for a second, Okay?” Jisung laughed. “I thought I’d have to break your heart and tell you Felix was a little taken.”

 

“I have eyes, Sungie.” Minho pushed the younger boy playfully. “I know they are both heads over heels in love with each other. Why do you think Changbin asked Felix to help him?”

 

“Just making sure, Hyung.”

 

“At least Changbin and Felix aren’t as bad as Hyunjin, Seungmin, and Jeongin.”

 

“Jeongin?”

 

“Oh,” Minho gasped. “You haven’t heard?”

 

“Heard what?”

 

“So, you know that Hyunjin likes Jeongin, right?”

 

“Duh.”

 

“Well, Hyunjin might also like Seungmin. And Seungmin likes both Hyunjin and Jeongin-”

 

“And let me guess.” Jisung sat up. “Jeongin likes both of them back?”

 

“Correct!”

 

“So, are all three of them going to date?”

 

“Depends on if Hyunjin sorts his shit out.”

 

“Probably not then.” Jisung giggled. “At least Seungmin and Jeongin would be a cute couple.”

 

“You can’t throw Hyunjin out just yet.”

 

“I’m not.” Jisung laid back down. “He did it himself.”

 

 

  “How do you know I won’t look stupid?” Felix tugged at the shirt Changbin presented him. They were in one of the costume closets that they really shouldn’t have had access to, but Woojin managed to get them a key.

 

“There’s no way you could ever look stupid, Felix.” Changbin continued to look at the rest of the clothes on the racks.

 

“But like-”

 

“Listen,” Changbin cut him off. “I get that you’re nervous Lixie but I wouldn’t have picked you if I didn’t think you couldn’t do this.”

 

“It’s just that you’ve been wanting to get into the showcase for ages and I’m nervous I’ll be the reason you don’t get in.”

 

“Again, I wouldn’t have picked you if _I_ was worried about those things.” Changbin chuckled. “The only reason why these pictures might not get picked is that they don’t like the concept. Not because of you.”

 

“But I don’t know what I’m doing,” Felix said softly all of his nerves catching up to him and spilling out of his mouth.

 

“I’ll tell you what to do,” Changbin smiled. “That’s what I’m there for.”

 

Changbin continued to quietly walk around the closet (which wasn’t really a closet it was much bigger than Felix’s dorm room) to look at the clothes. Felix’s arms were soon filled with an array of colorful clothing that Changbin deemed worthy of being tried on. Some of them didn’t even resemble the outfit Changbin had presented him in the concept art but Felix didn’t mind. He was only there to look pretty, or well whatever Changbin wanted him to look like, it really wasn’t up to him. And maybe that was the most nerve-wracking part of this whole process. That Changbin had full trust in Felix to not fuck this all up. 

 

Changbin finally sent him to try on some outfits. The dressing room they also had access to was smaller than the closet which confused Felix. He assumed it was one of the smaller ones since the theater program at their school was huge. Honestly, Felix felt a little overwhelmed at the number of clothes in his arms. The older boy had given him clear outfits and numbered them. The large mirror on the wall caught his attention. He tried to stop himself as he analyzed his body. But still, the thoughts came.

 

Felix poked and prodded at his body as if he was waiting for it to magical change in front of him. His insecurities tried to surface once more. But, he knew Changbin was waiting and his mind gave the older boy precedence.

 

Felix hated the first outfit and almost refused to show it to Changbin. He knew it didn’t fit the concept but he dragged himself out of the room.

 

“I can tell you hate it,” Changbin smirked as he walked around Felix. “And I agree. It’s horrible. Although you somehow make it work.”

 

“I didn’t know you were a liar, Hyung.”

 

“I’m serious,” The older boy laughed. “You look great.”

 

A swarm of bad thoughts hit him but Felix pushed them down as Changbin sent him to try on the next outfit. The next few were better and Changbin took test photos of outfit four. But, the real winner was outfit seven. Despite the fact that they both liked seven the best Changbin made Felix try on the rest of the outfits. None of them compared to seven.

 

“I think we’re going with seven,” Changbin said as he looked through the photos. “Number eleven was a close second but the colors on the shirt would require a lot of editing.”

 

“Also, the pants for eleven felt super gross.” Felix grimaced.

 

_“And, I felt really pretty in seven,”_ Felix wanted to add but stopped himself. That could just be his little secret about the project. That the outfit made him feel confident and he needed all the confidence he could get. If an entire gallery full of people saw these photos he’d want them to see him in number seven and not anything else.

 

“I’m really glad you agreed to help me, Felix,” Changbin muttered as he signed the outfit out of the room and locked the door.

 

A grin spread on Felix’s face, “I’m still nervous but I’m also really glad I decided to do this.”

 

Felix knew that the bubbling emotions in his stomach about his image wouldn’t go away. Everyone had insecurities. But, maybe now with Changbin smiling at him like that they’d fade into the background a bit more. And, that’s all Felix could really ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My life is super crazy right now and this chapter was a bitch to write. I re-wrote it like five times. This should resume more of a chat-fic vibe in the next chapter (or the one after that). 
> 
> 0o0
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/PixiesnFreckles (for polls and such)
> 
> Also, you can use my Tumblr to request stories and give me prompts: https://pixiesandfreckles.tumblr.com/
> 
> \- Mira


End file.
